<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The hunt for a Hybrid by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186137">The hunt for a Hybrid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, bts - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungkook is a new vampire, pulled into the task of stopping a homicidal vampire on a spree up the coast. Being the only surviving victim he was transformed and unknowingly is the key to everything. Taehyung is a popular kid in school with everything going for him, until he begins transforming into a wolf in the middle of class. With his new knowledge about shape shifters, Jungkook rushes to the boys aid. When Taehyung mistakenly imprints on Jungkook, the vampire and wolf are thrown into a partnership full of twists and turns to find the answers they are looking for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>taekook - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The hunt for a Hybrid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was originally a AU in twitter that included several text message images, which can not be included here. So those images have been replaced with written text! I apologize if they are long! Also please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes thank you!</p><p>Characters:<br/>Jungkook-Vampire<br/>Namjoon-Vampire/ leader of their small clan<br/>Yoongi-Vampire, smart mouth<br/>Taehyung-Wolf<br/>Jimin-human, Taehyung’s best friend<br/>Hoseok-human, friend of Taehyung, supernatural creature believer<br/>Seokjin-Taehyung’s brother</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. TRANSITION<br/>
Jungkook kept to himself most days. What was the point of making friends, if he would never see them again after this year. It was finally the end of high school for him, but he was immortal. Which meant this wasn't the end of something but the continuation of forever for him. A small moment in an eternity.<br/>
He was 17, actually 17. He had been through the bite and transition over summer.<br/>
He had no idea who the bite was from, it happened so suddenly. He had woken up in the woods, and looked up to see two guys looking down at him.<br/>
He was confused.<br/>
Later they explained to him, that he had been bitten. They didn't know by who, just that this vampire had been traveling up the coast. They had not left anyone alive until now."Why am I still alive?" Jungkook asked them.<br/>
"We don't know. But now you are one of us, and you need our help!" Said one of the guys.<br/>
"Why?" Asked Jungkook.<br/>
"Because, your a vampire. You will need blood, but you can't just feed on anyone you want.....You'll draw too much attention to yourself. We need to teach you how to survive here." Said the other.<br/>
"But what about school and my life?" Asked Jungkook.<br/>
"Do you have a family?" Asked the older one.<br/>
"Not really, a foster dad." Answered Jungkook.</p><p>"Does he check up on you a lot?" Asked the other.<br/>
"No. I barely see him, just when we meet with Social Services. I usually sleep at my job, there is an apartment connected to it." Replied Jungkook.<br/>
"Good. That makes things a bit easier." Said the older.<br/>
"First thing, you need to keep a regular stash of blood on hand at your apartment. Don't ever run low, because your instincts will take over and hunger can cloud your judgment. You could take out an entire room of people in less than a minute." Said the younger one.<br/>
"What?!" Jungkook said suprised.<br/>
"Yeah man, you are a predator. That's what we do if we don't keep things in check." Said the younger.<br/>
"Ok, ok hold on...who are you guys?" Jungkook said slightly panicked.</p><p>"Oh yeah sorry, I am Namjoon and that's Yoongi. We are part of a small clan in this area, well small as in it's just the two of us." Replied the older one.<br/>
"Clan?" Jungkook asked.<br/>
"Its what we call a group of vampires. At least we think, we don't know many others." Said Yoongi.<br/>
"I can't believe this! So not only am I finding out that Vampires are like real, but that there are CLANs of them!" Jungkook said panicking more.<br/>
"Look kid...uh what's your name?" Asked Namjoon.<br/>
"Jungkook."</p><p>"Ok Jungkook look, it's kind of hard to take in all at once I know. We don't know everything either, only that we need to stick together! We need eachother. Because there are others, and they are dangerous." Said Namjoon with a concerned look.</p><p>"There are others that are dangerous?" Jungkook asked cautiously.<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"But you don't know who they are yet." Says Jungkook.<br/>
"No."<br/>
"And you want to help me because I'm a vampire now." Jungkook says.<br/>
"Exactly." Says Yoongi with a smirk.</p><p>Jungkook looks at both of them and starts laughing. They both sigh and smile.<br/>
"You think we are crazy right?" Asks Namjoon.<br/>
He walks over to Jungkook and wipes the side of his neck. He shows Jungkook the blood that had been dripping down while they had been talking. Jungkook gasps and reaches for his neck pressing down to stop the bleeding.Yoongi tosses him a shirt to press down on it.<br/>
"So this is like for real then?! Your not just joking with me??!!!" Jungkook said panicking.<br/>
"Calm down man. Look we found you out there after you were attacked. We could smell the blood. We have been tracking these kinds of attacks for months now. But we could hear your heart beating, so we knew you were still alive. We couldn't leave you there you know case others......others might be around." Said Yoongi.<br/>
"Jungkook, look you are in transition. Its extremely painful and you can't be alone once its complete. Because you'll need to feed, and we can't have a massacre on our hands. So you need to stay here until you can control yourself." ...</p><p>Said Namjoon calmly.<br/>
"This is crazy!!!" Yelled Jungkook.<br/>
As soon as the words left his mouth a sharp pain hit him. The pain in his head felt like a million needles stabbing him all at once. He let's put an agonizing scream and falls to his knees.<br/>
"Jungkook its happening, try and stay calm and breathe. This will pass! Breathe ok?" Namjoon says calmly kneeling next to Jungkook.</p><p>"Ah, my head!!!" Jungkook screams.</p><p>The pain travels all over his body, and soon all he sees is darkness.</p><p>When he wakes, he can hear everything. The sounds all hit him at once, and he covers his ears but it barely silences the noise. He scrambles to his feet and tries to get away from the noise. Namjoon reaches him and turns his face to him.Jungkook's eyes met Namjoon's and he could see his mouth moving, but he couldn't understand him.<br/>
"Jungkook, focus. Focus on my voice. Do you hear me?" Namjoon asked calmly, still holding Jungkook by his shoulders.</p><p>Jungkook squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. He tried to pick out the voice in front of him. He started to make out a soft sounding voice, it was barely audible but it was there.<br/>
"Breathe Jungkook. Listen for my voice..." Namjoon says repeatedly.<br/>
Jungkook closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Namjoon's voice started to break through the other noise, and soon everything fell silent and it was all he could hear. He opened his eyes slowly searching his surroundings in confusion.<br/>
"Jungkook? How do you feel? You feeling ok now?" Namjoon asked letting go of him.<br/>
Jungkook shook his head.</p><p>"Ok. Now everything might feel overwhelming at first. All your senses are heightened. You need to focus and try to control them. Take deep breaths and stay calm, ok?" Namjoon says.<br/>
Jungkook closed his eyes again and when he opened them again, they had turned blood red.</p><p> </p><p>2. OTHERS<br/>
Several months had past since that day. Now Jungkook was able to blend among his peers, thanks to Namjoon's training. Even though every day was a struggle being around so many people, he repeated Namjoon's words in his head.<br/>
"Deep breathe, ground yourself, remember who you are."</p><p>Jungkook knew he didn't want to hurt anyone, and that thought helped him fight the urge he felt.<br/>
Being in high school was not easy. All his senses were heightened, which meant he could sense other's emotions by their heart beat and smell. He could hear all their conversations and he found it all kind of entertaining.<br/>
And this was a high school, which meant everyone was constantly on edge for one reason or another. His first day back, he could hardly keep focused with all these anxious kids driving his sense crazy.Now that they had overcome some months of school, he mostly sensed well other things among the students. Which always made him laugh to himself, especially when he would pass a guy trying to flirt and failing miserably. Embarrassment was a strong emotion that was for sure.<br/>
When he wasn't at school, he was in training. He was being trained how to hunt animals if need be, to run and observe the smallest details, to fight, to hide. Namjoon taught him everything he could, but that didn't stop Jungkook from doing his own research.<br/>
He wanted to know everything about his kind, and wondered if there were others. When he asked Namjoon hyung, he would say:<br/>
"Worry about staying alive Jungkook."</p><p>But Jungkook wanted to know what else was out there. He would spend lunch in the library reading anything and everything he could. Which gave him the reputation of being the hot loner guy, but he didn't care.One day he found a story about shapeshifter. It didn't have much to say other than they were mostly a mystery. There is little known about them, other than they were natural enemies of vampires. Of course these were just stories.<br/>
He knew he had to ask his hyung about these shape shifters.<br/>
As he was rushing out of the library to meet his hyung, he slams into someone.</p><p>"God man!! Watch where you are going!" The person says.<br/>
Jungkook bends down to pick up the books he had dropped.<br/>
"Sorry didn't see you!" He said laughing a little.<br/>
"I find that hard to believe!" Said the person.<br/>
Jungkook looks up and sees a familiar face. Its oh what's his name....tea...Lea...something...<br/>
"Oh sorry, uh what's your name again?" He asks smiling.<br/>
"Taehyung." He says angrily.<br/>
"Oh right, we have biology together!" Jungkook said.<br/>
"Do we, I haven't seen you." Taehyung replied fixing his backpack over this shoulder.<br/>
"Oh, ok. Well sorry...uh Taehyung! See you around!" Jungkook says turning and rushing off again.</p><p>As he runs off, one of Taehyung's friends catches up to him.<br/>
"Hey Tae!" Said the guy. "What happened?"<br/>
"Nothing he just ran into me." Said Taehyung rolling his eyes.</p><p>"He's kind of hot!" Said his friend.<br/>
Taehyung gives him a pointed look.<br/>
"Are you kidding Jimin?! He's weird." Said Tae.<br/>
"I don't know, he's got that mysterious complex thing going. What's not to like?" His friend said teasingly.<br/>
"Please stop! Let's just go already!" Taehyung replied.</p><p>Jungkook opened the group chat on his phone and messaged his hyungs...<br/>
Jungkook: “Hyung! I found a ton of stuff at the library about vampires! I printed out a ton of stuff”<br/>
Namjoon: “What?!”<br/>
Jungkook: “ Yeah! There was a lot!”<br/>
Yoongi: “you know most of that stuff isn’t true right?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Well you guys barley tell me anything about what we are.”<br/>
Namjoon: “What is there to know? We are vampires that live in a town full of humans. There is some homocidal vampire killing people up the coats, that needs to be stopped. That’s all I care about right now!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Yeah, but like who was the first? Are there other creatures out there?”<br/>
Namjoon: “Why does any of that matter?”<br/>
Yoongi: “Yeah kook why do you care about that stuff?”<br/>
Jungkook: “IDK, I’m just curious!”<br/>
Namjoon: “You should worry more about finishing school and your training.”<br/>
Jungkook: “But what am I training for? Nothing bad has happened since I got bitten!”<br/>
Namjoon: “Someone is hurting people. Someone hurt you! That’s a problem!”<br/>
Jungkook: “But why do we have to fix it?”<br/>
Namjoon: “You are such a child!”<br/>
Yoongi: “Well only because you are like ancient hyung!”<br/>
Namjoon: “Shut up Yoon! You’re not exactly young either!”<br/>
Yoongi: “Younger than you!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Hello?! Can we get back to what I was taking about?”<br/>
Yoongi: “Yes little one, what is it?”<br/>
Jungkook: 🙄<br/>
Yoongi: “lol! Sorry ok, kook what were you saying?”<br/>
Jungkook: “I found something about shapeshifters!”<br/>
Namjoon: “ok....”</p><p>Jungkook: “Well, there wasn’t a lot but I was wondering if you guys know anything?”<br/>
Yoongi: “Not really. I have never really seen one.”<br/>
Namjoon: “My father told me a little about them, but there hasn’t been any around in a long time.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Well, what did he tell you about them?”<br/>
Namjoon : “He said there were some vampires and shifters that didn’t get along. But they like mortal enemies or anything.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Hmmmm....”<br/>
Namjoon: “He said it’s genetic and that a very prominent family in this town had the gene, but about idk 100 years ago, there hasn’t been one in this town in a long time.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Really.” 🤔<br/>
Namjoon: “Yeah they usually go through transition at around 17. And most often they aren’t aware when in their alternate state, so they don’t remember much when they shift back. They mostly act on instinct.”<br/>
Yoongi: “Which makes them unpredictable and dangerous...I’m guessing.”<br/>
Namjoon: “Yeah but like I said there hasn’t been one here in ages.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Do you know what they shift into?”<br/>
Namjoon: “The ones in this area? Uh wolves I think.”<br/>
Jungkook: “WOW! That’s cool! What else do you know?”<br/>
Namjoon: “Not too much really. Like I said there hasn’t been one seen in a long time. I have never seen one.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Uh no fun!”<br/>
Namjoon: “Just focus on school and training and stop worrying about all this other stuff!”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook was still curious about the shifters, bit he knew it would only annoy his hyungs if kept bringing it up. He decided to let it go for now. He wasn't getting anywhere with his research anyway.<br/>
It was time for his next class anyway. Biology, his least favorite class.<br/>
He had to sit near that Taehyung guy, and there were always girls crowding around his desk. They giggle and flirt constantly and it drove Jungkook crazy.<br/>
Not only for the obvious reasons, but their voices and perfume always overwhelmed his senses.<br/>
Seriously, they smelled like they bathed in that stuff! The flirting too was just nauseating! 'Can they be any more of a cliche?' He would think.<br/>
"Ok class, so for this week we are going to pair off for a lab project." Said the teacher once class began.</p><p>".. ok and lastly...Jungkook you are with Taehyung. So remember who your partner is and next class we will start the project." The teacher said ending the class.<br/>
'How did I get stuck with the pretty boy stud as my lab partner?!' Jungkook tought.<br/>
He tried to be nice, but everything about that Taehyung guy annoyed him. Once class ended Jungkook couldn't wait to get out of there.<br/>
He was stopped when one of Taehyung's friends jumped out in front of him.<br/>
"Hey! Uh Jungkook right?!" The guy asked.<br/>
"Uh yeah."<br/>
"Great, I'm Jimin. I am a friend of Taehyung's and I was wondering if you wanted to switch partners!" He said.<br/>
Jungkook looked at him curiously.<br/>
"Why?" He asked.<br/>
"Well cause we are best friends, so I want to be his partner." He said happily.</p><p>"No." Jungkook said walking away.<br/>
Why did he do that?<br/>
He didn't want to be Taehyung's partner, but he also didn't want deal with someone else. At least with Taehyung there is a mutual understanding. They don't talk to eachother at all. Which is perfect!<br/>
Jungkook hated making small talk with his classmates.<br/>
He hated the happy giggly types even more. So no, he didn't want to trade.</p><p>3. PARTNERS </p><p>(Jimin, Tae, and Hobi chat)<br/>
Jimin: “Hey Tae I talked to your lab partner, I tried to trade partners with him...and he said NO! Jerk.”<br/>
Taehyung: “ Really? Why wouldn’t he trade?”<br/>
Jimin: “ How would I know? He was being a jerk I think...can’t believe I thought he was cute!”<br/>
Hobi: “I believe you called him hot actually.”<br/>
Jimin: “Well, I was blind! Blinded by his beauty, he is really a monster!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Blinded by his beauty? Really?!”<br/>
Jimin: “What you don’t think he is pretty?”<br/>
Taehyung: “No I don’t think so...”<br/>
Jimin: “WOW you are blind then!”<br/>
Taehyung: “I just don’t see it. I mean I don’t look at him often.”<br/>
Jimin: “Really this face isn’t pretty?” (Sends secret Jungkook photo)<br/>
Hobi: “When did you even take that?”<br/>
Taehyung: “You know that’s like stalking right.?”<br/>
Jimin: “Who is gonna find out? What are you guys gonna rat me out.?”<br/>
Taehyung: “Nope, go ahead and stay in your imagination my friend.”<br/>
Jimin: “Thank you! 😊”<br/>
Hobi: “Jimin you are sad man...”</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Jungkook followed the same routine of spending his lunch in the library reading. Today be decided to look up the family name that Namjoon mentioned.<br/>
There was a ton of articles about the family.<br/>
There was nothing connecting them to shapeshifters.<br/>
No suprise there, most people didn't believe that vampires even existed. Which I mean there are like a million movies about them, but who's counting.<br/>
Jungkook skimmed a dozen articles, but came up empty. On the last article he found, there was something unusual.<br/>
There was an article from about 100 years ago, about a wolf killing a man. The article said that a member of the Kim family went after and killed the wolf.<br/>
He was named a hero but the body of the wolf went missing and was never found.</p><p>Jungkook went back further and found similar articles. Wolf attacks where a member of the Kim family would catch or kill the animal.<br/>
What are the odds that only this one family was able to do this, and others were killed or injured.<br/>
Jungkook decided to print all the stuff he found, and head to his next class. He wanted to show everything to Namjoon later. There was definitely something weird about it all.<br/>
His biology class went about as usual, except now the girls that once surrounded Taehyung's desk were all around him.<br/>
His patience was getting thin, and he couldn't take it anymore.<br/>
"Everyone! Move the hell away from my desk!" He said with a slightly amplified voice.<br/>
His voice sounded almost like a growl, and all the girls rushed off. Leaving Jungkook holding his hands in a tight fist. He could feel his eyes burn and closed them tight.<br/>
He had not lost his temper like that at school not in months. The urge to hurt someone had not been this strong, and had had to get out if there<br/>
He rushed past Jimin almost knocking him over.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey watch it!" Jimin complained.<br/>
Jimin looked over at his friend who looked totally stunned.<br/>
"Tae what happened?" He asked.<br/>
"I don't know, I was talking to a couple of girls and he freaked out and yelled at them." Said Taehyung.<br/>
"Really? What is his problem?" Jimin asked.<br/>
Jungkook rushed to the bathroom almost breaking the door. He felt out of control and when he looked in the mirror red eyes looked back at him.<br/>
He couldn't control it, it was happening too fast. He reached for his phone.<br/>
"Hyung, I need your help! It's happening...and I can't make it stop!" Jungkook whispered frantically into the phone.<br/>
"Ok, look breathe I'm on my way ok? Keep breathing and go outside. Keep your head down and hurry ok!" Namjoon answered.<br/>
Jungkook took a deep breath and turned for the door but before he could open it, someone walked in. It was another one of Taehyung's friends. Jungkook looked up quickly before rushing past him.<br/>
Taehyung's friend froze. Were Jungkook's eyes red? He tought to himself. He stood stunned for a moment before lifting his eyes to the sink. The porcelain was dented. He ran his hand over the area, and looked up toward the door.<br/>
He had to have imagined it right? How is it possible for someone to do this? And people don't have red eyes, not like that.<br/>
He rushed out the door to try and catch a glimps at Jungkook again. But all he saw was his figure as he left the school. Hoseok ran toward the door, and saw Jungkook get into a car before it drove away.<br/>
Hoseok realized that he had been holding his breathe, and tries to breathe normal. His heart was pounding.<br/>
He had read about creatures with red eyes but only in fanfics and comics. There was no way that those creatures could actually exist, right?<br/>
When he got back to class, he found his seat behind Jimin.<br/>
"Man what happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jimin says.</p><p>"Jungkook what happened?" Namjoon asked.<br/>
"I don't know. These girls were around my desk flirting with my lab partner. I caught a scent and I felt my eyes burning, and I could feel the urge to feed coming on. So I ran." Said Jungkook with his voice trembling.<br/>
Namjoon hands him a cup, and Jungkook gulps down its contents. Slowly the urge subsides and his eyes change into the golden color that he had come to know.<br/>
"Have you ever picked up this scent before?" Namjoon asked.<br/>
"Maybe once before, last week but it was barely there, I would have had to focus to pick it up." Jungkook replied.<br/>
"Could you tell where it was coming from?" Namjoon asked.<br/>
"No, all those girls five off a ton of different scents that it always overwhelms me. But this scent was stronger, and it hit me right away above all those other scents." Jungkook said.<br/>
"What do you think it is?" Yoongi asked Namjoon.<br/>
"I don't know. I haven't heard of a scent that can be that strong to send a vampire out of control like that." Replied Namjoon.<br/>
"What do we do?" Yoongi asks.<br/>
"What do you mean?" Asked Namjoon.<br/>
"Well we can't send him back, if there is someone or something giving off a scent like that. Jungkook has gotten better but he might not be able to fight it next time. He could lose control again" yoongi replied.</p><p>Jungkook felt panicked, that scent had really gotten to him. It was so unusual, he had never smelled or sensed anything like it.<br/>
It almost smelled like fear but also pain and anxiety. He had no idea where it could have come from.</p><p> </p><p>(Taehyung, Jimin, Hobi group chat)</p><p>Taehyung: “Seriously Jimin stop changing the chat name! I don’t want it to be called ‘Jimins chat’!”<br/>
Jimin: “It has a nice ring to it!”<br/>
Taehyung: “No it really doesn’t.”<br/>
Jimin: “Hey Hobi you all good now?”<br/>
Hobi: “What do you mean?”<br/>
Jimin: “Well after you came back to class you didn’t look too good!”<br/>
Hobi: “Oh uh yeah I’m fine.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Where are you anyway?”<br/>
Hobi: “At the library.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Oh ok we will come to you!”<br/>
Jimin: “Did you want some food?”<br/>
Hobi: “Huh? Oh uh no I’m good.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Are you sure you are ok?”<br/>
Hobi: “Yeah...yeah fine!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Ok see you in a bit...”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin and Taehyung met at the doors of the library walking in together. They could see Hoseok sitting at one of the computers.<br/>
When hey reach him, Jimin taps him on the shoulder sending him jumping out of his chair.<br/>
The sound of Jimin sudden laughter echoed through the library.<br/>
This caused a sea of shushing sounds coming from all directions.<br/>
Jimin covered his mouth trying to silence his laughter.<br/>
"Dude, you jumped!" Said Jimin still laughing quietly.<br/>
Hoseok let out a frustrated huffed and turned to log out of the computer.<br/>
"What were you reading that had you so freaked?" Taehyung asked handing Hoseok his drink.<br/>
"It was nothing." Hoseok said shyly.<br/>
"Is it that same weird crap you are always reading?" Jimin asked jokingly.<br/>
Hoseok's face got slightly red from embarrassment.</p><p>"Why do you read that stuff?" Jimin asked teasingly.<br/>
"Leave him alone Jimin, your embarrassing him." Taehyung's said annoyed.<br/>
They walk on to their next class, and it's a class they share with Jungkook.<br/>
"He where is your lab partner?" Jimin asks Taehyung.</p><p>"How would I know?" He answered scoffing at the question.<br/>
Hoseok was looking down at his hands, still replaying the things he saw in his mind.<br/>
He didn't hear when Jimin started asking him a question.<br/>
"Dude? Hobi? Hoseok are you in there?" Said Jimin knocking on the desk.<br/>
Hoseok looked up and tried to act like he was fine.<br/>
"Huh, yeah what is it?" Hoseok asked.<br/>
"I asked if you like your lab partner! She is pretty cute, right?" Asked Jimin.<br/>
"Uh yeah I guess so!" Hoseok said.<br/>
This was enough to get Jimin to turn and continue talking with Tae.</p><p>"All I know is, if that Jungkook guy doesn't show up tomorrow I'm gonna kill him. The lab counts for 20% of our grade." Taehyung said annoyed.<br/>
"Just ask for another partner, like I dont know...ME!" Said Jimin.<br/>
"I wish but the teacher wont budge! I hate her!" Said Tae.<br/>
Meanwhile...<br/>
"Look kook I know you wanted to finish out high school, but if something is going on with you it may be too dangerous." Said Namjoon.<br/>
"No hyung I can do this! Just trust me, ok?" Said Jungkook pleading.<br/>
"Ok but call me as soon as something happens!" Said Namjoon.</p><p>Jungkook agreed.<br/>
The next day, Jungkook felt fine and hadn't sensed anything for the most part of the day.<br/>
When biology came around, he took several deep breaths before going in.<br/>
He sat down next to Taehyung who was surprisingly alone.<br/>
Jungkook looked over at Taehyung who seemed preoccupied.<br/>
"Hey!" Jungkook said.<br/>
"Hey." Taehyung replied.<br/>
"Uh you ok?" Jungkook asked concerned.<br/>
"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine, just a headache." Taehyung said massaging the side of his head.<br/>
Jungkook watched him for a moment.</p><p>Something was off, Taehyung looked like he was sweating.<br/>
Before he could say something again, the teacher started explaining the steps of the lab they needed to complete that day.<br/>
Taehyung dropped his head and his heart began to race. Jungkook could sense something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>4. SHAPESHIFTER </p><p>"Uh Taehyung are you sure you are ok? You don't look to good." Jungkook said resting a hand on the other's shoulder.<br/>
Once his hand was on Taehyung's shoulder he caught wind of it again. That scent that had sent him out of control the day before.<br/>
He realized, that it was because something was wrong with Taehyung.<br/>
Something was happening to him, and Jungkook could sense it. But what was it.<br/>
Taehyung starts to breathe faster and hunching over.<br/>
Jungkook manages to get control long enough to grab Taehyung by the arm and taek him out of the class.<br/>
He helped him to an empty class room, and as soon as the door was closed Taehyung let out an agonizing scream.<br/>
He dropped to the floor and groaned in pain.</p><p>When he lifted his head up to look at Jungkook, the answer became clear.</p><p>Jungkook could see Taehyung's eyes turn bright blue.<br/>
"What's happening to me?" Taehyung yelled.<br/>
Jungkook was shocked. He had never seen someone go through the transition before, and this was different because it was clear that Taehyung wasn't a vampire.<br/>
His eyes were bright blue and not red, like Jungkook's was. Taehyung continued to groan and twist in pain.<br/>
The further through the transition he went the harder it was for Jungkook to not let his own self lose control.<br/>
For some reason, whatever was happening to Taehyung was effecting Jungkook as well. But why?<br/>
"Jungkook what's going on?! Ahhh, what is happening?" Taehyung begged.</p><p>"Taehyung I know this wont make sense right now, but you are going through the transition. It going to hurt a little longer but then you wont remember anything. Ok? I am here ok? You're not alone." Jungkook said calmly.<br/>
Taehyung screamed again and Jungkook tried his best to hold onto him. Soon Taehyung body went limp and Jungkook was holding him up. Slowly the form of Taehyung disappeared and was replaced with a pure white furred wolf.<br/>
Jungkook froze. Taehyung was a shapeshifter.<br/>
A moment later Jungkook could hear a low growl and soon the creature in his arms was twisting trying to escape from Jungkook's grip.<br/>
Jungkook released him and the wolf took a defensive stance, growling and baring his teeth in Jungkook's direction.</p><p>Jungkook wasn't sure what to do, he dropped his head and when he turned his gaze back to the animal he showed it his deep red eyes.<br/>
This caused the wolf to drink back and run toward the window, breaking the glass and running off.<br/>
Jungkook rushed over to the window to see the figure of the wolf run into the nearby woods. He rushed out the door and ran down the hallway, rushing past Jimin and Hoseok standing in the hall searching for Taehyung.<br/>
Jungkook couldn't worry about what people were thinking, he had to find Taehyung quick. As he ran outside he pulled out his phone and dialed Namjoon's number.<br/>
"Hyung!" He yelled into the phone.<br/>
"Jungkook? What is it, what's happened?" Namjoon asked worried.</p><p>"It's a wolf!" Jungkook said frantically still running.<br/>
"A wolf? What are you talking about?" Namjoon yelled back.<br/>
"My lab partner turned into A WOLF!" Jungkook yelled.<br/>
"Ok, are you chasing him?" Namjoon asked.<br/>
"Yes! He doesn't know what he is, he might need help!" Says Jungkook.<br/>
"Did you lose control when he started transitioning?" Asked Namjoon concerned.<br/>
"I was able to control it, and try to help him but yeah." Said Jungkook still searching.</p><p>"Ok, Jungkook you need to be very careful. We don't know how you will react being around a Wolf. If you start to lose control, remember what I told you! Remember who you are, ok? Now if you find him call me! I'm on my way!" Said Namjoon hanging up.<br/>
Jungkook ran and searched for Taehyung, but couldn't find him anywhere. He listened to the sounds around him, and soon her heard the sound of a low growl echoing along the floor of the woods.<br/>
It was deep and low, as if it was calling for someone.</p><p>Jungkook followed the sound to find the wolf looking back at him. This time the wolf didn't seem to see Jungkook as a threat, but rather dropped his head as he approached it. A moment later, it laid down and Taehyung reappeared.He was motionless and well had not clothes on. Jungkook rushed over and covered him. He called Namjoon soon after and told him where he had found Taehyung. They brought him back to Namjoon's place, and left him until he came to.<br/>
"So he is a wolf?" Yoongi asked.<br/>
"I guess so." Jungkook said shrugging.<br/>
"How did you know?" Asked Yoongi.<br/>
"I didn't. He was acting weird and looked sick. I started getting that feeling again that I had that one day. I just grabbed him and ran out if the class whenwe were alone he was in a lot of pain and as the transition started his eyes turned bright blue." Jungkook said explaining.<br/>
Namjoon had left to make a call, and returned as Jungkook finished his story. Yoongi looked toward him, and nodded.</p><p>"Did you get the information?" Yoongi asked.<br/>
"Yeah. I just talked to my dad. He says that Jungkook you need to be careful. There is something about the scent of wolf's that can be difficult to younger vampires Wolves give off different scents based on their emotions, because your friend was going through transition his scent was chaotic. That's why you had a hard time controlling yourself, the scent was too much for your system to process." Namjoon explained.<br/>
"He didn't seem to know what he was hyung. He seemed really confused. Didn't you say this was passed down through families, how come he didn't know?" Jungkook asked.<br/>
" I don't know. I guess we have to ask him when he wakes up. Did anything else happen when he shifted?" Asked Joon.<br/>
"No, at first he seemed aggressive. But then I flashed my red eyes at him and he calmed down. After that he ran!" Jungkook said.<br/>
"And when you found him?" Namjoon asked.</p><p>"Same thing, except he didn't seem scared or aggressive to me. But when he saw my eyes he shifted back." Jungkook answered confused.<br/>
Namjoon was silent for a moment. Yoongi looked over at him curious.<br/>
"What's wrong?" Yoongi asked.<br/>
"My dad mentioned something else. That wolves have the ability to bond with specific people. They wont harm them even in shifted form. It's a powerful bond. I can't say for sure, but it sounds like he bonded with you maybe because you were there during his transition and he felt vulnerable, but he is going to need you now." Namjoon replied.<br/>
"You mean like I have to babysit him? We don't exactly get along that well." Jungkook scoffed.<br/>
"Kook it doesn't matter, he has imprinted on you. He will need you, you are the only one he trusts now." Said Namjoon.<br/>
"Uh, great! He isn't gonna like that." Jungkook said.<br/>
"What do you mean?" Yoongi asked.</p><p>"When in wolf form, the human has no memories of what they do in wolf form." Said Namjoon.<br/>
"Oh! So when he is human he hates Jungkook but as a wolf he is imprinted to him?" Yoongi asked.<br/>
"Yeah! Which means he wont let me help easily." Jungkook replied annoyed.<br/>
They all turned to look at the shifter. He started to wake up, and the other two vampires decided to let Jungkook try to explain first. He walked over to the couch where Taehyung had been asleep, as he was opening his eyes.<br/>
When his eyes were open he jumped, panicking because he didn't know where he was.<br/>
"Where the hell am I? What did you do to me?" Taehyung yelled.<br/>
Jungkook so bad wanted to give a smart remark, but decided that probably was not a good way to go.</p><p>"You passed out in the woods, so I called my hyung to help you." Jungkook said. "Do you remember anything?"<br/>
Taehyung dropped his head trying to remember what happened.<br/>
"We were in class, and I had a headache. We were running and then I felt a lot of pain and then...nothing."<br/>
Taehyung said.<br/>
"You were translationing." Jungkook replied handing Taehyung some water.</p><p>"Translationing? What does that mean?" Taehyung asked suspiciously.<br/>
"Well, there are ummm...creatures in this world...shapeshifters! And well you are one of them." Jungkook said  smirking.<br/>
"Shapeshifters?" Taehyung said calmly.<br/>
He watched Jungkook for a moment before letting out a laugh.<br/>
"You're kidding right?! Have you been talking to Hoseok?" He replied laughing softly.<br/>
"Uh...no. It's the truth, you are a shapeshifter. Your were going through the transition and that's why you felt that pain and cant remember anything." Jungkook said.</p><p>Namjoon decided it was probably a good idea to step in at this point.<br/>
"Hi, uh Taehyung right? I am Namjoon I am Jungkook's hyung and clan leader." He said bowing his head to the younger </p><p>"Uh nice to meet you. But what am I doing here? What is he talking about?" Taehyung asked pointing to Jungkook.<br/>
"Well, Taehyung we are vampires. Jungkook realized you were going through the transition and tried to help you. He got you out of class before anyone saw you." Namjoon explained.<br/>
Taehyung's followed Jungkook as he stood and moved to the other side of the room.<br/>
"So I am a vampire now, is that what you are trying to tell me?" Taehyung asked.</p><p>"Not exactly." Namjoon said looking over his shoulder at Jungkook.<br/>
"You didn't transition into a Vampire." Jungkook chimed in.<br/>
"Then what did I I transition into?" Taehyung asked still not believing any of this.<br/>
"A wolf." Jungkook said.<br/>
"A wolf? Like an actual wolf?" Taehyung asked.<br/>
"A white wolf to be more exact." Jungkook added.<br/>
"That's impossible!" Taehyung said.<br/>
"I know it seems impossible but it's the truth." Namjoon said trying to reassure him.<br/>
"Prove it." Taehyung said.<br/>
Namjoon turned to look at Jungkook and nodded his head giving him permission.</p><p>Jungkook stood straight dropped his head closing his eyes. He took a deep breathe and slowly raised his eyes to meet Taehyung's.<br/>
Taehyung felt his heart drop at the sight of Jungkook's blood red eyes.<br/>
He tried to not show his fear, but of course inadvertently room full of vampires he couldn't exactly hide it.<br/>
"Don't worry Taehyung, we wont hurt you." Said Namjoon kindly.<br/>
"Am I just supposed to trust you?" Taehyung said annoyed.<br/>
Namjoon motioned for Jungkook to come closer.<br/>
With his red eyes still on display, he sat next to Taehyung and for some reason Taehyung knew he could trust him.<br/>
"I won't lie to you!" Jungkook said confidently. "I will never lie to you."</p><p>5. THE BOND</p><p>"This doesn't make any sense. Namjoon said this is hereditary but my family have never said anything about this." Taehyung said.<br/>
He and Jungkook were walking side by side in the direction of Namjoon's car.<br/>
"Really, no one ever mentioned anything about it?" Jungkook asked.<br/>
"No! I honestly don't know how to feel about all this. I am so confused! This whole thing seems crazy I mean Vampires and shapeshifters? They are like what you see in the movies and stuff. I never thought they were real." Taehyung said letting out a sigh.</p><p>Jungkook's heart felt heavy. He knew how Taekook felt, because he had gone through the same thing not long ago.<br/>
He wanted to share everything with Taehyung so he didn't feel so alone. </p><p>"I went through the same thing when I transitioned, but the one difference is the desire to hunt is really strong. It took a lot of intense training to not give in." Jungkook confessed.<br/>
Taehyung glanced in Jungkook's direction. He realized that the reason Jungkook was a loner was because he had to be careful around people. He used think he was just weird, but he could see now that he had a lot of hardships.<br/>
He felt something else too. Where there used to be hate and annoyance for Jungkook, he felt compassion and understanding. He felt like he could trust him, and like he could trust his life to him. Taehyung couldn't understand why his relationship with Jungkook had shifted so suddenly.</p><p>"What?" Jungkook asked noticing Taehyung looking at him.<br/>
"I don't know. I feel like I should be more afraid of you, but I'm not. And we have never gotten along, but now I feel like we have been close for a long time. I feel like I can trust you, but i barely know you." Taehyung replied.<br/>
Jungkook knew why Taehyung felt this way, but wasn't sure if he should tell him.<br/>
He stopped walking for a moment and waited for Taehyung to notice.<br/>
Once Taehyung slowed down, he turned to where Jungkook stood.<br/>
"What's wrong?" Taehyung asked.<br/>
"There is one more thing you should know." Jungkook said nervously.<br/>
"What?" Taehyung asked.<br/>
"Well, apparently wolves can ummm....bond or imprint on people." Jungkook started.<br/>
"Ok...like for what reason?" Taehyung asked.</p><p>"I don't really know, but apparently you imprinted on me." Jungkook said shyly.<br/>
"I did?" Taehyung asked suprised.<br/>
"I don't exactly know what it means, but that's probably why you have those feelings." Jungkook said shyly.<br/>
"Oh." Taehyung drifted into thought.</p><p>"But because of it, I was able to help you shift back. So maybe this means I can help you. Since you are not able to control the shift yet." Jungkook said </p><p>Jungkook looked toward Taehyung who was still lost in thought.<br/>
"You helped me shift back?" Taehyung asked.<br/>
"Yes when I found you and you saw my eyes you shifted back." Replied Jungkook.<br/>
Taehyung dropped to the ground onto his knees.<br/>
"Hey are you ok?" Jungkook asked rushing to him.<br/>
Jungkook could hear Taehyung's heart picking up he wasn't sure but he figured it best that he stay calm. It could be his heart rate that could make him shift.<br/>
"Taehyung can you hear me? Focus on my voice. Focus only on my voice." Jungkook said calmly.</p><p>Taehyung took in several deep breaths and tried to listen only to the sound of Jungkook's voice. All other sounds went quiet and he could hear him, his voice almost sounded melodic.<br/>
"Everything is ok Taehyung. You are not alone, I'm here with you." The voice said.<br/>
Slowly Taehyung's heart began to slow and his breathing became steady.<br/>
He looked up at Jungkook and he saw it again, his deep red eyes. They were almost hypnotic and he felt a calm rush over him.<br/>
Jungkook looked back and smiled.<br/>
"Ok, are feeling ok now?" Jungkook asked.<br/>
Taehyung nodded and Jungkook helped him to stand. Jungkook held onto him until they reached the car.<br/>
"So I'll take you home now so you can get some rest. I'm sure your family is worried!" Jungkook said starting the car.</p><p>The ride was mostly silent.<br/>
"So uh where do you live?" Jungkook asked shyly.</p><p>"Oh near the old city hall!" Taehyung replied quickly.</p><p>"Is your dad part of the council?" Jungkook asked.<br/>
"Yeah." Taehyung replied embarrassed.<br/>
"Is that bad?" Jungkook asked.</p><p>"Uh no why?" Taehyung replied.<br/>
"Well, I am able sense people's emotions and you got a little anxious when I asked." Jungkook admitted.<br/>
"You can sense emotions?" Taehyung asked looking at Jungkook.<br/>
"Yeah, it's a vampire thing." Jungkook said jokingly.<br/>
Taehyung felt shy after that. Would he always know everything he was feeling? Did that the fact that he had imprinted on Jungkook mean that he would have to spend more time with him? How was he going to tell his family about where he had gone? What about his friends?</p><p>Taehyung's grip on the seat got tighter as his heart rate began to pick up again. Why did this happen to him? How was he going to control this? </p><p>He felt Jungkook reach for his hand and hold it tightly. It took him by surprise and he wanted to pull away out of instinct but he didn't.<br/>
His heart rate began to slow again. How did he do that? How was Jungkook able to calm him down that easily? Why had he imprinted on him? What did that even mean?</p><p>Everything was a mess in his head, he couldn't keep one thought straight.<br/>
Jungkook could sense all this and wasn't sure how to help Taehyung. They didn't exactly know eachother that well. He just gripped his hand tighter and tried to just talk to him.<br/>
"Taehyung, just remember to breathe ok. I know this all is a lot! But remember I am here, ok? I wont let you go through this alone!" Jungkook said.</p><p>Taehyung felt like crying. The weight of all this was too much, but he held it back. He didn't want to cry in front of Jungkook.<br/>
"I'm sorry, I am just worried about a lot now! How am I going to control this? Could I hurt someone?" Taehyung asked tears forming in his eyes.<br/>
"Honestly I don't know, but we will find that all out. Namjoon hyung's dad seems to know some things and he will come here in a day or two." Jungkook said smiling.<br/>
"And he can help me?" Taehyung asked softly.<br/>
"I hope so!" Jungkook said kindly.</p><p>Taehyung realized that Jungkook was still holding his hand which made his face turn slightly pink. Jungkook sensed it, and let go.</p><p>"Sorry I uh forgot!" Jungkook said shyly.</p><p>The car grew quiet again, and Taehyung watched out of the window until he drifted off to sleep.<br/>
Jungkook smiled as he saw Taehyung's head get heavy and fall onto the window. He reached over and adjusted Taehyung's seat into the lying down position and covered him with his jacket. </p><p>Jungkook glanced over at Taehyung occasionally and couldn't help but smile. He looked so much like a baby, that Jungkook couldn't help but find it cute.<br/>
When they arrived to Taehyung's house, Jungkook spoke softly trying to wake him.</p><p>"Taehyung? Were are here, at your house." He said.<br/>
Even in his deep sleep Taehyung could easily hear Jungkook's voice even though all other sounds were silent.<br/>
Was this because of the imprinting that he can hear Jungkook's voice so easily? And it could be the only thing he heard, even in sleep?<br/>
He slowly opened his eyes and scrambled to sit up.<br/>
"Sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep." He said embarrassed.<br/>
"No it's fine! We are here though, so that's why I woke you!" Said Jungkook.</p><p>Taehyung opened the door and started to close it.<br/>
"Oh wait! I wanted to give you my number, so you can call me if you need anything!" Jungkook said handing the other a piece of paper.</p><p>"Oh uh thanks!" Taehyung said taking the paper and closing the door quickly.</p><p>Jungkook smiled.<br/>
"Cute." He said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>(Text messages between Taehyung to Jungkook)</p><p>Taehyung: “Uh, is this Jungkook?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Yes it is!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Oh good, ok!”<br/>
Jungkook: “What? Did you think I gave you a fake number?”<br/>
Taehyung: “Honestly, before today I would have said yes. I just wanted to be sure!”<br/>
Jungkook: “You assumed things, I wouldn’t have given you a fake number even before. I’m not that kind of person.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Oh ok, well thanks for helping me!”<br/>
Jungkook: “No problems! This might surprise you, but I am actually a nice person.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Yeah, sorry. I shouldn’t have just assumed you were a jerk. Although sometimes you were!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Yeah maybe but so were you! So I guess we can both be jerks sometimes.”<br/>
Taehyung: “I guess so.”<br/>
Jungkook: “but maybe we can start over?”<br/>
Taehyung: “yeah, ok that sounds cool.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Good.”</p><p>Tae saved the photo Jimin took of Jungkook and used it as his contact photo.</p><p>6. TRUTH</p><p>Taehyung set his phone down next to him on his bed. He laid there trying to sleep, but his thoughts were overwhelming. Why did his dad never tell him about this? Did other people in his family know? While he was mulling over these questions a knock came at his door.<br/>
"Come in!" He yelled back.<br/>
The door opened and his brother Seokjin appeared.<br/>
"Hey little bro, where you been?" He asked throwing a drink to him.</p><p>Taehyung sat up as his brother sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"I had a uh long night." Taehyung replied.<br/>
"Yeah I figured since you didn't come home. Don't worry though I covered for you with the parents. They think you stayed at Jimin's last night." Said Seokjin.<br/>
"Oh man thanks!" Taehyung said letting out a sigh of relief.<br/>
"Well I hope you didn't get yourself into too much trouble!" His brother said standing about to walk away.<br/>
Taehyung didn't say anything at first, but let out a question before his brother could leave.<br/>
"Hey hyung, do you know anything about shapeshifters?" Taehyung said quietly.<br/>
Seokjin froze.<br/>
"Why are you asking?" He asked with concern.<br/>
"I was just curious." Taehyung said nervously.<br/>
"Did something happen?" Seokjin asked sitting again.<br/>
"Maybe..." Taehyung replied looking down at his hands.</p><p>"Taehyung I need you to tell me, did something happen?" He said grabbing Taehyung by the shoulders.</p><p>Taehyung looked suprised. Seokjin realized he probably scared him and let him go.<br/>
"Well...yeah something did happen." Taehyung said softly.<br/>
"To you?" Seokjin asked.<br/>
"Yeah." Taehyung replied.</p><p>Seokjin let out a deep breath and stood. Taehyung looked up at him and saw that his brother seemed pretty worried.</p><p>"What is it? What's wrong?" Taehyung asked standing as well.<br/>
"Tae, you need to listen to me. You can't tell mom and dad. They can't know!" Seokjin said.<br/>
"What? Why?" Asked Taehyung.</p><p>"Because if they find out something very bad will happen!" Seokjin said angrily.<br/>
"What do you mean? Why?" Taehyung asked confused.<br/>
"Oh god. Look they will kill you ok? You can't tell them!" Seokjin said grabbing Taehyung by the shoulders again.</p><p>Taehyung felt his legs go weak.<br/>
"They will kill me? But why? What is going on? I don't understand." Taehyung said his heart picking up.</p><p>His brother sat him down and took a deep breath.<br/>
"Look, I don't know very much but when I was your age dad told me some things. He said that our family was cursed, and that if the curse showed up again it was my responsibility to be a man and take care of it." Seokjin said.<br/>
"Take care of it how?" Taehyung asked.<br/>
"He gave me a pill. He said if I ever felt like something was off, or I started getting blackouts...that I was supposed to take the pill. He said it was what wa best for the family." Seokjin said.<br/>
"What kind of pill is it?" Taehyung asked.</p><p>"It causes a heart attack in less than a minute. It makes it look like natural causes, so no one asks questions." Seokjin said quietly.<br/>
"He wanted you to kill yourself?" Taehyung asked in disbelief.<br/>
"Yes. Look our family has been members of the council since this town was started, they can't allow for scandal. Having a family gene that causes someone to transform into a wolf would not only be a scandal but would cause panic. People don't realize such things really exist and that our family is involved." Seokjin said.</p><p>"I can't believe this! You knew about this and you never said anything?" Taehyung said standing his heart racing faster.<br/>
"No one in our family had displayed any sign of being affected, so I just thought there was nothing to worry about. But now, I don't know what to do." The elder said sighing.<br/>
"You dont know what to do? What do you think I should just kill myself?" Taehyung asked in shock.<br/>
"No of course not, that's why I'm telling you to keep it a secret." His brother said.<br/>
"Yeah but I cant control it, what if I change in front of someone? What then?" Taehyung asked.</p><p>"They have contingency plans in place for those things." Seokjin said looking toward Taehyung.<br/>
"What? They would really kill their own son?" Taehyung asked tears filling his eyes.<br/>
"Tae I wont let that happen. But we need to figure out a way to teach you to control this." Seokjin said pacing.<br/>
"I already have people helping me." Taehyung said confidently.<br/>
"What do you mean? Someone else knows about you? Who?" Seokjin said panicking.<br/>
"He is a friend and he wont tell anyone. He was the one who pulled me out before I shifted in front of a class of people and he found me in the woods." Taehyung said sitting on his bed again.<br/>
"And you are sure he wont tell anyone?" Seokjin asked.</p><p>"I'm sure!" Taehyung said giving Seokjin a pointed look.</p><p>"Well ok, well if he can help you then I guess we have to trust him. You have to be careful though, some people can't be trusted with knowing." Seokjin said heading toward the door.<br/>
Once he left Taehyung grabbed his phone and saw several messages from Jungkook.</p><p> </p><p>(Messages between Jungkook and Taehyung)</p><p>Jungkook: “Taehyung are you ok? Did something happen? Are you ok? Do you need help?”<br/>
Taehyung: “hey, I am ok! Why what’s wrong?”<br/>
Jungkook: “oh man I was panicking here!”<br/>
Taehyung: “why?”<br/>
Jungkook: “I was getting a weird feeling that something was wrong with you.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Really?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Yeah...I don’t know why I just felt it.”<br/>
Taehyung: “my brother was just here...he told me a bunch of stuff, I guess my heart rate must have gone up. But idk how you would you know if you are not here?”<br/>
Jungkook: “idk how either...are you ok though? Did he upset you?”<br/>
Taehyung: “he knows about shapeshifters...he said that my dad told him if he ever showed signs of being one that he should kill himself...he told me to keep what I am a secret.”<br/>
Jungkook: “what? Really? Does your brother want you to kill yourself?”<br/>
Taehyung: “no, but he thinks if my parents knew they would want me to or they would do it themselves.”<br/>
Jungkook: “What?!”<br/>
Taehyung: “yeah....what do I do?”<br/>
Jungkook: “uh idk LEAVE!” You can’t stay there with people who want to kill you!”<br/>
Taehyung: “yeah but they don’t know, if I can control this they never have to. Won’t they be worried if I leave, then they may find out sooner.”<br/>
Jungkook: “what are you going to do then?”<br/>
Taehyung: “ I don’t know! This is a lot to take .im still trying to get it all straight. I mean what do I tell my friends?”<br/>
Jungkook: “You can tell them I beat you up!”<br/>
Taehyung: “What?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Well, i kind of dragged you out of class right in front of them. what else could be the reason?<br/>
Taehyung: “Yeaah, but what if i need to talk to you during school or need your help? It wouldn’t make sense to talk to you after you beat me up.”<br/>
Jungkook: “That’s true...hmmm...you can tell them we had a fight but talked it. Over and now we are cool.”<br/>
Taehyung: “That is a horrible story but i doubt we can come up with a better one.”<br/>
Jungkook: “I guess you’re right. ok try and get some rest and try to stay calm. Or you might make me panic again.”<br/>
Taehyung: “ok, ill go to sleep then.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Ok see you tomorrow.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Yeah, tomorrow “</p><p> </p><p>7. KNOWING</p><p>The next day, Taehyung felt like all eyes were on him. He tried to act normal, but after everything that happened normal had gone out the window. He wasn't normal, he was something else. The place where he used to feel the most comfortable, now felt like a prison. He felt the back of his neck get warm and his ears felt like they were burning. As he walked down the hallway his heart started pounding a little harder with every step.<br/>
He dropped his head looking at his feet. Then he felt a hand reach for his shoulder, and an arm wrap around him. He looked up to see Jungkook, and felt the biggest rush of relief.<br/>
"Hey!" Jungkook said looking forward with a small smile on his face.<br/>
"Hi." Taehyung said softly dropping his head again and glancing once a while as they walked.<br/>
"Are you doing ok?" Jungkook asked quietly.<br/>
"I feel like everyone is looking at me." Taehyung said annoyed.<br/>
"They always looked at you, don't you remember?" Jungkook said jokingly.</p><p>Which he got a nudge in the ribs from Taehyung for saying it.</p><p>"Yeah but that was different!" Taehyung said under his breath.<br/>
Jungkook's smile dropped and his voice got serious.<br/>
"Just keep breathing ok, and if you feel something is gonna happen then call me ok?" He said letting go of Taehyung and walking to his locker.<br/>
Taehyung's stomach dropped when he was left alone again. Soon he heard a familiar voice call out to him an mad hurried steps behind him.</p><p>"Tae! Hey Tae!" Came the voice.<br/>
Taehyung took a deep breathe and turned allowing a fake smile to fill his face.<br/>
"Oh hey Jimin, what's up?" Taehyung said casually.<br/>
"Uh what's up? What the hell happened to you? You took off with that Jungkook guy and never came back! What happened?" Jimin asked as they walked on together.<br/>
Taehyung paused for a moment and tried to remember the story he and Jungkook had agreed on.<br/>
"Oh me and Jungkook kind of got into a fight, but we were able to work it out so we are cool now." Taehyung said with the same fake smile plastered on his face.<br/>
He wasn't very good at lying convincingly. He felt is phone go off, and he took it out to check it.</p><p> </p><p>(Messages between Jungkook and Taehyung)<br/>
Jungkook: “You are smiting too hard, calm down.”<br/>
Taehyung: “It’s hard ok, i suck at lying.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Just breathe ok, your gonna get too worked up. Believe its true and the lie will come easy.”<br/>
Taehyung: “You sound experienced at lying!”<br/>
Jungkook: “I am a vampire, I pretty much lie to everyone.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Right, good point.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Ok, so we got into a fight but we are cool ok?! Now really sell it!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Ok...ok...I can do this!”</p><p>Taehyung took a deep breath and tried to act more natural. Jimin was always so distracted by what was going on around him that he didn't really notice Taehyung's odd behavior.<br/>
Jimin was a good guy but way to excitable and easily distracted.Taehyung was glad of this because it meant that his best friend wouldn't ask too many questions.</p><p>"So you and Jungkook are like friends now?" Jimin asked turning his attention back to Taehyung.<br/>
"Yeah I guess so. He's cool once you get to know him." Taehyung replied shrugging.<br/>
"Mhm...mhm...you are totally crushing on the loner guy!" Jimin said jokingly.<br/>
"What?! No I'm not! We are just friends ok! Not everyone is looking for a boyfriend unlike you!" Said Taehyung annoyed.<br/>
"I'm open to all things my friend." Jimin said smirking.<br/>
Taehyung rolled his eyes at him, and caught sight of Hoseok as they got closer to their first class.</p><p>"Hobi! Hey man!" Jimin said wrapping his arm around his friend.<br/>
"Oh uh hey!" Hoseok said nervously, stuffing some papers in his bag.<br/>
"What cha reading?" Jimin asked.<br/>
"Oh uh nothing! Hey Tae you ok?" Hoseok asks looking at Tae concerned.</p><p>"Yeah he is fine, just got a new crush!" Jimin says jokingly hitting Taehyung on the arm.<br/>
This irritates Taehyung and he can feel himself getting angry, but does his best to keep his breathes steady.<br/>
"I don't have a crush. We are just friends!" Taehyung said annoyed.<br/>
"Who is your friend?" Hoseok asks.<br/>
"That weird loner guy that's like super hot! Jungkook." Jimin says smiling at Taehyung.<br/>
Taehyung rolls his eyes and walks into his class finding an empty seat followed by Jimin who picks the seat right behind him.</p><p>The day goes by pretty smoothly until history class. Taehyung forgot he had an assignment to turn in, and got reamed by the teacher in front of everyone.<br/>
As the teacher went on scolding him about being responsible for his own future, his heart began to race yet again.</p><p>'Damn heart' , he thought to himself.<br/>
Jungkook was in his class as well, and he could sense Taehyung losing control.<br/>
Jungkook raised his hand, interrupting.<br/>
"What is it Jungkook?" The teacher asked.<br/>
"I also forgot the assignment!" He admitted.<br/>
This was a lie, but it drew the teacher's attention away from Taehyung and to Jungkook instead. Taehyung slowly started to relax, and began feeling guilt instead.<br/>
Now Jungkook was getting a verbal beating from the teacher instead. He watched Jungkook as he got scolded for a good 10 minutes until the teacher got too tired and decided to run out the time in class with a video.</p><p>Taehyung took out his phone and began messaging Jungkook.</p><p>(Messages between Taehyung and Jungkook)<br/>
Taehyung: “Why did you do that?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Why do you think?”<br/>
Taehyung: “To get the teacher off my back?”<br/>
Jungkook: “duh”<br/>
Taehyung: don’t be a jerk!”<br/>
Jungkook: “sorry...sheesh!”<br/>
Taehyung: “how can you joke about this?”<br/>
Jungkook: “well, I can’t be nervous and on edge all the time...that’s not a good thing for a vampire.”<br/>
Taehyung: “right...but how do you do it? How do stay so calm?”<br/>
Jungkook: “it was really hard at first. It’s a lot of aggression to keep under control. Especially around humans, but Namjoon hyung helped me a lot and trained me non stop.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Do you think he could help me?”<br/>
Jungkook: “idk, he doesn’t seem to know much about your kind. But his dad does, and with my help I think we can figure it out. I hope so anyway.”<br/>
Taehyung: “I am still in shock to be honest. And now I am scared every time my heart beat starts to rise.”<br/>
Jungkook: “We still don’t know for sure if its the rise in your heart beat that is making you shift. That’s just a theory right now but I am here. And for some reason I am able to help you.”<br/>
Taehyung: “its weird right? That you some how are able to sense when Im in trouble even when we are no where near each other. That’s not normal vampire stuff is it?”<br/>
Jungkook: “I don’t get it either. I mean I can sense people from pretty far, but not across town. Not like I can with you.”<br/>
Taehyung: “do you think it’s because i imprinted on you, and that’s why we have some kind off psychic bond or something?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Well I don’t think its technically a psychic thing. I mean its emotion not thoughts. But let’s see...can you guess what I’m thinking right now?”<br/>
Taehyung: “Uh that the cafeteria tacos are really gross?”<br/>
Jungkook: “psssh...no! Lol! So i guess we can’t read each other’s minds.”<br/>
Taehyung: “OK, so what is it?”<br/>
Jungkook: “idk Taehyung...I know about as much as you when it comes to this stuff.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Well whatever it is...you seem to know when I am in trouble, which right now is a big help.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Yeah, we don’t need you tutting on a show and tell in font of the whole school! Oh and btw...you might want to think about carrying an extra pair of clothes. “<br/>
Taehyung: “Why?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Well, when you sift back...you dot exactly reappear with the clothes you had on before you turned wolf.”<br/>
Taehyung: “WHAT????!!!!!”<br/>
Jungkook: “yeah.....”<br/>
Taehyung: “Are you kidding? And you are just telling me this now?!<br/>
Jungkook: “Hahahahaha...sorry!!!”<br/>
Taehyung: “SHUT UP!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Sorry...but.....hahahahahahahaha!!!!!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Uhhhhhh i hate you so much right now!”<br/>
Jungkook: “I’m sorry I’ll stop.....bahahahahaha!!!!”<br/>
Taehyung: “SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!!!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Hey I am not the one running around naked, so who really is the pervert here?”<br/>
Taehyung: “Oh my god! I’m done talking to you...goodbye!”<br/>
Jungkook “NOOOOO! Tae I’m sorry! DON’T GOOOO!!!”<br/>
Taehyung: “oh god stop being clingy!”<br/>
Jungkook: “I am not clingy...”<br/>
Taehyung: “Yeah you are!”<br/>
Jungkook: “whatever... i don’t want to talk to you either!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Fine.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Fine.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Stop texting me then!”<br/>
Jungkook: “I AM!”<br/>
Taehyung: “....are you seriously mad?........wait I didn’t mean it! Stop being so sensitive!.....uhhh come on Jungkook!....Are you seriously going to ignore me now?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Stop freaking out weirdo, your driving my head crazy!”<br/>
Taehyung: “What?!”<br/>
Jungkook: “I can sense your emotions remember!!!! So chill!”<br/>
Taehyung: “I am not going to like this... I’m not gonna like you being able to sense everything I feel!”<br/>
Jungkook: “ Why you got something to hide?”<br/>
Taehyung: “No but you will know any time I feel anything, which is just annoying.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Hey, I didn’t choose this either. Do you think i want to be able to sense every time you have a freak out?!”<br/>
Taehyung: “I don’t freak out that much!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Most days you do. The only time you seem calm is at night. I’m guessing it’s because you are asleep. Which means that’s the only time that i get any peace and quiet.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Yeah, I definitely hate this.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Join the club!”<br/>
Taehyung: “I hate you!”<br/>
Jungkook “Too bad cause your stuck with me now.”<br/>
Taehyung: “why did I have to imprint on you of all people?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Because I’m awesome!”<br/>
Taehyung: “No you are a not.”<br/>
Jungkook: “ouch...you cut me deep.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Too bad you aren’t even alive bro!”<br/>
Jungkook: “WOW, look who is soooo smart...”<br/>
Taehyung: “Leave me alone now...”<br/>
Jungkook: “YOU STARTED THIS!!!”<br/>
Taehyung: “I was just trying to thank you, but then you had to go and be a royal pain!”<br/>
Jungkook: “ Well you did even say thank you before turning this whole conversation into a dumb argument.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Sorry...thank you ! Ok bye!”</p><p> </p><p>The day went on uneventful for the most part. Taehyung was able to keep himself under control pretty well with regular check ins with Jungkook. When the day ended he met Jungkook outside the school and were both picked up by Namjoon. It was time to train.<br/>
"Ah! Damn that hurt!!!" Taehyung yelled.<br/>
Namjoon had begun the self defense section of the training process. But in Taehyung's case they wanted to see what triggers his shift.<br/>
"We need to see how much you can take before your defensive instincts kick in." Namjoon said.<br/>
Jungkook stood off to the side watching as his hyung beat Taehyung up, being able to feel everything Taehyung was. It took a lot of restraint to not interfere but this needed to be done. More than once he felt himself get angry and almost lose control, but he let them continue.<br/>
This whole emotional bond thing was not fun!<br/>
Taehyung slowly stood and tried to fight back but Namjoon was faster, and down again he went.<br/>
"Are you feeling anything yet?" Namjoon asked.<br/>
"I feel angry that's for sure, but I still am not feeling like I have to shift." Taehyung replied breathing heavily.<br/>
'Man vampires are fast!' He thought to himself.</p><p>Namjoon looked over at Jungkook, and had a thought.<br/>
"Jungkook you can feel what he is feeling right?" Namjoon asks.<br/>
"Yeah." Jungkook responded.<br/>
"Can you sense Jungkook too?" Namjoon asked Taehyung.</p><p>"I can sense that he is here. But I can't sense emotions." Taehyung replied.<br/>
"Let's try something else. Jungkook go for a run! Try and get pretty far away!" Namjoon said.<br/>
"Uh ok." Jungkook said turning and leaving.<br/>
"Now tell me when you can't sense him any more." Namjoon said to Taehyung.<br/>
Taehyung closed his eyes and waited, he could still feel Jungkook's presence even though he had gone about half a mile away. A few moments later, he couldn't sense him anymore.<br/>
"Now." He said with his eyes still shut.<br/>
As soon as he said it he felt the pain of being punched to the ground. He let out a groan and could feel the pain travel through his body. Vampire punches were no joke! He felt himself getting more angry and wanting to fight back.<br/>
His hands turned into fists along the floor as he pushed himself up. When he turned to look at Namjoon his eyes had already changed.<br/>
He let out a deep growl and ran toward Namjoon giving everything he had to fight back.<br/>
When Namjoon got in another punch and Taehyung was down again, he let out a scream and his whole body twisted and the form of the wolf appeared.</p><p>Namjoon told yoongi to lock everything, trying to trap Taehyung inside the house.<br/>
The doors were reinforced, because well vampires are strong. So Taehyung could not escape and soon was growling and snarling at the two vampires left in the room.<br/>
They tried to speak to him calmly and tried to get him to focus but he didn't respond.<br/>
"Jungkook? Get back here quick!" Said Namjoon with his phone to his ear.</p><p>Taehyung rushed toward Yoongi who used his training to avoid being caught in the Taehyung's jaws. This only made Taehyung more aggressive and he kept lunging toward him, now being held back by Namjoon. But he was strong and Namjoon was struggling to hold onto him.<br/>
Right as Namjoon loat his grip, Jungkook appeared and stood between Yoongi and Taehyung. He raised his eyes to flash their red color and caught Taehyung's attention.<br/>
Taehyung drops his head and moves back slowly, lying down and fading back into his human form.</p><p>The vampires all let out a sigh of relief and Namjoon covered Taehyung with a blanket. He slowly came to and started to stand.<br/>
"What happened?" Taehyung asked confused.<br/>
"You shifted and tried to kill Yoongi!" Namjoon said bluntly.<br/>
"Oh man I'm sorry hyung I don't know what happened." Taehyung said apologetically.<br/>
"Its cool, haven't had that much excitement in a while!" Yoongi replied leaving the room.<br/>
Jungkook looked at Namjoon confused.</p><p>"I think you are an anchor." Namjoon said looking at Jungkook.<br/>
"An anchor?" Jungkook asked.<br/>
"Yeah, if Taehyung can sense you he doesn't shift even if his heart rate is elevated But once you can't sense you, he can't control the shift if provoked." Namjoon said confidently.</p><p>Taehyung took a deep breath.<br/>
"So you are saying if I get provoked and Jungkook isnt there I will shift and lose control?" Asked Taehyung.<br/>
"That's what it looks like. Until you can control the shift on your own, you have to stick close to Jungkook." Namjoon said walking away.</p><p>Jungkook and Taehyung look at eachother confused.<br/>
"You really had to imprint on me? Now I have to babysit you!" Jungkook said jokingly as they drive away.<br/>
"Once again, I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't even know anything! How was I supposed to know this would happen?!" Taehyung replied frustrated.<br/>
"Whatever! You big baby!" Jungkook said harshly.<br/>
"Who's being a baby? You complain all the time! Do you think I want to hear you whine all day?" Taehyung asked.<br/>
"Uhhh!!!" Jungkook said frustrated.<br/>
"Like that!!! Stop whining, what can we do about it now? Nothing! So just hush!" Said Taehyung crossing his arms.</p><p>Jungkook pouted and drove. Taehyung would glance at him occasionally and think that Jungkook actually looked like of cute when he was pouting.<br/>
Then he would push out the thought as fast as it entered his mind.<br/>
"Well, what should we do now? I can't be with you 24/7! So you need to avoid situations where you will get angry!" Jungkook said.<br/>
"With my family? I am pretty much in edge the moment I wake up." Taehyung said with a sigh.<br/>
"I know." Jungkook said annoyed.</p><p> Taehyung rolled his eyes.<br/>
"Ok, we need to come up with a plan. So you can avoid intense family situations until you are better trained." Jungkook said.<br/>
"We can say we have a project together that we have to work on late at the library. That way I pretty much avoid seeing my family." Taehyung </p><p>"I'll pick you up early for school too!" Jungkook said still watching the road.<br/>
"Ok." Taehyung said.<br/>
He didn't know why this made him shy.<br/>
"Why are you embarrassed?" Jungkook asked.<br/>
"What?" Taehyung said feeling his ears get warm and red.<br/>
"Tae, you know I can feel your emotions remember?" Jungkook said smirking.<br/>
"Uhhhh! So annoying!!!" Taehyung said in a whiny voice and throwing his head back.<br/>
This made Jungkook laugh.<br/>
"Who is a whiny baby now?" He said still laughing.<br/>
"Shut up and drive ok?!" Taehyung said annoyed.<br/>
"I am! I am! Just keep your feeling under control so I can focus!" Jungkook said teasingly.</p><p>Taehyung tried his best to not let his thoughts wonder, because if he did Jungkook would send what he was thinking. It was hard but keeping focused on the road and where he was going helped.<br/>
"I'll see you tomorrow at 6 am!" Jungkook yelled out the window after Taehyung closed the door.<br/>
"What?! 6am? That's crazy!" Taehyung said.<br/>
"Well your dad is up at 7 right? You need to be out before anyone wakes up!" Jungkook replied.<br/>
Taehyung just groaned and walked away. This was going to the worst time of his life he just knew it!</p><p>It was late so the lights were all off inside, and Taehyung tried to be as silent as possible. As he opened the door and stepped inside, he could see the light on in the office.<br/>
He tried to sneak past without being seen, which obviously didn't work because he heard a voice call him.</p><p>"Uh yeah dad what's up?" Taehyung asked without going into the room.<br/>
"Come here please." Was the response.<br/>
He gulped and walked into the room.<br/>
His dad was on the other side of his desk shuffling through papers.<br/>
"Why are you so late?" The man asked with out even raising an eye to his son.<br/>
"I have a class project that is going to take a lot of time, so I will have to work on it for long hours before and after school."</p><p>Taehyung lied.<br/>
"Is this project with someone?" His father asked.<br/>
"Yes my lab partner." Taehyung replied.<br/>
"Ok, well make sure to let your mother know or you know she will worry." He said shaking a hand letting Taehyung know he could leave.<br/>
Taehyung let out a sigh of relief and rushed up to his room. Just in time to hear is phone chime.</p><p>(Messages between Jungkook and Taehyung)<br/>
Jungkook: “Really already?”<br/>
Taehyung: “What?”<br/>
Jungkook: “You already ran into a problem. I just took you home!”<br/>
Taehyung: “god...leave me alone!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Then stop having these freak outs every single damn day Taehyung!”<br/>
Taehyung: “SHUT UP!”<br/>
Jungkook: “STOP GETTING MAD!”<br/>
Taehyung: “IM NOT MAD!”<br/>
Jungkook: “THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING THROUGH TEXT?!”<br/>
Taehyung: “BECAUSE I HATE YOU!”<br/>
Jungkook: “just calm down already I’m trying to study!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Ok, i...am...calm...”<br/>
Jungkook: “Good a bit more...”<br/>
Taehyung: “Are you trying to provoke me?”<br/>
Jungkook: “ UHH! You are infuriating do you know that?!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Look I’m trying to stay calm and not wolf out and kill my entire family. You are not helping!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Fine, sorry. But if you don’t calm down then I can’t stay calm and I could murder an entire town, so i beg you...calm down.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Fine. Sorry. This is annoying...”<br/>
Jungkook: “Got to sleep Tae!”<br/>
Taehyung: “whatever, go away now.”</p><p>8. TRUST</p><p>That night Taehyung slept but it wasn't peaceful. He had nightmares the whole night and tossed and turned until his alarm went off at 5:30. He groaned and pretty much smashed the thing. He rolled over trying to ignore the time and go back to sleep. Then he heard the sound of his phone vibrating. He turned it over to see several messages from Jungkook again.</p><p>(Messages between Jungkook and Taehyung)</p><p>Jungkook: “Taehyung? Are you ok?...Are you being tortured or something?....why are you so worked up? Tae? What is going on?”<br/>
Taehyung: “Jungkook?...uh, what the hell? It’s early what do you want?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Now you answer?!”<br/>
Taehyung: “What is it?.....Uh, why were you messaging me all night? I was sleeping!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Then you were having one horrible dream because you were like 20 different emotions the whole night!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Really? Oh man sorry. Did I keep you up?”<br/>
Jungkook: “I don’t sleep Taehyung but dealing with your roller coaster emotions is exhausting...”<br/>
Taehyung: “Sorry I didn’t realize I was having a nightmare....guess being a secret shapeshifter with a family willing to kill me, can cause a few bad dreams.”<br/>
Jungkook: “You are definitely not a morning person are you?...Look, you clearly don’t feel safe there. So...you know you can always stay with me or the hyungs if you need to. We can come up with an excuse so your parents don’t get suspicious.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Really? Thanks for the offer, I may take you up on it one day. Wait....what do you mean you don’t sleep?”<br/>
Jungkook: “I’m imortal Tae, I am basically dead. I don’t need to sleep, eat, drink, none of those things.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Buti have seen you eat and drink at school.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Well I have to blend in. Look, why don’t you stay with me tonight? Maybe if I am there and you feel safe you wont have any nightmares.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Yeah...ok i’ll just tell my parents that we have a project to work on. Thanks!”<br/>
Jungkook: “No problem. Oh and Tae try and stay calm until I get there, huh?”<br/>
Taehyung: “Yeah, yeah....”</p><p>The drive to school was pretty quiet. Taehyung was pretty calm when he was around Jungkook. When it was just them, he didn't have much to worry about. That is as long as Jungkook is also quiet and doesn't say or do anything.But he knew Jungkook wouldn't be able to stay quiet for long.<br/>
"So what kinds of things do you like to eat?" Jungkook asked.<br/>
"Why?" Taehyung asked confused.<br/>
"Well, if you are coming to my house I should probably buy some food you know?" Jungkook said.<br/>
"Oh right! Umm...I like ramen and snacks a lot!" Taehyung said casually.<br/>
"Ok well we can pick some up after school!" Jungkook said glancing at him and smiling.<br/>
Uh oh! Cute bunny tooth smile!<br/>
Taehyung could feel himself smiling and tried his best to stop. He turned toward the window and tried not to to think about cute bunny Jungkook smile. </p><p>Jungkook laughed to himself.<br/>
Taehyung really didn't get that hiding his face didn't keep Jungkook from knowing what he was feeling. Yet he kept doing it, trying to hide.<br/>
"Tae." Jungkook said smirking.<br/>
"Yeah?" Taehyung answered.<br/>
"Why do keep hiding? Don't you remember..." he started to say before Taehyung interrupted him.<br/>
"Yes I know Jungkook can we just not talk about it ok?" Taehyung said annoyed.</p><p>Jungkook laughed softly.</p><p>Shy Taehyung was pretty funny and cute.<br/>
"I'll see you later!" Taehyung said rushing off when they arrived at school.<br/>
"But!" Jungkook said before Taehyung was out of sight.</p><p>Jungkook looked at the book Taehyung left in the back seat.<br/>
He sighed and grabbed it before heading inside himself. Delivering his stuff to him seemed to fall under this new babysitter's gig.</p><p>Jungkook could sense Taehyung was a little anxious which seemed to be a normal state for him.<br/>
He walked to Taehyung's first class and searched the room for him.</p><p>He saw Jimin and walked toward him, on the other side of him was Taehyung. He was talking with Jimin, and saw Jungkook come up out of the corner of his eye.<br/>
"Hey Tae, you left your book!" Jungkook said smiling and handing the book to him.<br/>
He said goodbye and left.</p><p>"Uh what was that?" Jimin asked.<br/>
"What?" Taehyung asked looking down at his book.<br/>
"Why would he have your book? Did he drive you here?" Jimin asked with a stupid smile on his face.<br/>
"It's no big deal. I haven't been able to drive myself and he offered to pick me up. It's no big deal!" Taehyung said shyly.<br/>
"So are you guys like dating now?" Jimin asked sinking into the seat in front of Taehyung.</p><p>"What?! No of course not!" Taehyung said still not looking at Jimin.<br/>
"Oh my god, no way! You and Jungkook are dating!!!" Jimin said way too loudly.<br/>
"Shut the hell up Jimin, we aren't dating. We are just friends! I already told you!" Taehyung said annoyed.</p><p>"Really? Ok let me ask you this...is he giving you a ride home?" Jimin asked.<br/>
"No. Not exactly." Taehyung said shyly.<br/>
"What do you mean?" Jimin asked confused.<br/>
"I am...uh...going to his house after school." Taehyung said hiding half of his face.<br/>
Jimin tried to hold back his huge smile.<br/>
"But he will take you home after right?" Jimin asked.<br/>
"Uh...no, I gonna stay the night there too." Taehyung said opening his book and hiding his face.<br/>
"You guys are totally dating!" He said a little softer this time.<br/>
"No we are not! He is helping me with a project and it's gonna be a lot of work so he said I could stay there. No big deal, I have stayed at your house before." Taehyung said trying to convince Jimin.</p><p>"Yeah but that's different! I'm not some dark mysterious loner hot guy!" Jimin said smiling.</p><p>Taehyung rolled his eyes and decided to let Jimin go off on his rant and ignore him. When Jimin finally finished he wondered where Hoseok had gone.<br/>
"He is probably in the library reading his fanfics again! You know how he has been lately." Jimin said not putting much thought into it.<br/>
Now that he thought about it, Hoseok had been doing a lot more reading lately. He seemed distracted and skittish for the last week or so.<br/>
This kind of concerned Taehyung. It wasnt like Hoseok to be so secretive. He was a good student and studied hard, and wasn't as care free as Jimin sometimes but they weren't too far off.<br/>
Lately though he had seemed different, and Taehyung decided to check on him.<br/>
He followed the halls untill he reached the library doors. He peeked in through the windows and could see Hoseok at the computers again.<br/>
He decided he was going to walk up quietly and take a peek at what Hoseok was looking at before letting him know he was there. Taehyung slowly and quietly walked up behind him and glanced at the screen.<br/>
There were images, drawings of creatures with fangs and people murdered and all these terrible things. Taehyung skimmed some of the article, and realized what his friend had been obsessing over. He knew Hoseok had a thing for vampire fanfics and stuff, but this seemed more than that. After skimming more of the page, he felt a pit in his stomach. This article made vampires sound like monsters that killed without prejudice, even at times for fun.</p><p>He hadn't thought much about what vampires were capable of, he had been too busy freaking out over his own thing. It didn't occur to him that these creatures were more dangerous than the humans who wanted him dead if they knew what he was. He hadn't really thought of what Jungkook or the other hyungs were capable of. They always seemed so calm and normal despite what they were. He had seen Jungkook lose his temper but never to the point of actually hurting anyone. Taehyung was lost in his own thoughts when Hoseok turned and saw him standing there.<br/>
"Tae? Uh what are you doing here?" Hoseok asked nervously.<br/>
"Oh uh I came to find you! I am worried, you seem different." Taehyung said.<br/>
Hoseok realized he couldn't keep this to himself any longer. He and Tae found a table where there was no one around and Hoseok explained.<br/>
"I know you guys think I am weird because I like to read those dumb fanfics and stuff, but this isn't like that." Hoseok said pausing.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Taehyung said curious.</p><p>"I think I saw a vampire. A real one." Hoseok blurted out.<br/>
Taehyung's heart started pounding and his palms felt clammy as he gripped the arm rests of his chair.</p><p>"You saw a vampire? Ok. Um, where did you see it?" Taehyung asked trying to stay calm.<br/>
"In one of the bathrooms. I bumped into him as he was running out and his eyes were red. When I went inside I saw that one of the sinks was dented. There is no person alive strong enough to dent a sink with his bare hand." Hoseok said.<br/>
"Did you see who it was?" Taehyung asked trying to sound like he didn't know anything.</p><p>"That's the thing, it was...Jungkook." Hoseok said watching for Taehyung's reaction.<br/>
Taehyung knew he had to act suprised, but panic set in and he didn't know what to do.<br/>
"A-are you sure that's who you saw?" Taehyung asked with a slight hitch in his voice.<br/>
"He is kind of hard to miss and he pretty much knocked me over! But I don't have any proof, so I have been trying to find some!" Hoseok said annoyed.<br/>
"Why are you trying to find proof?" Taehyung asked.<br/>
"Well haven't you heard about all those deaths recently? They say it's some kind of animal, but it think it could be a vampire. That could mean that we have a murderer walking around at our school!" Hoseok continued.<br/>
"Why do you think a vampire is killing these people?" Tae asked.</p><p>"What are the odds of an animal traveling up the coast killing people as it goes? That doesn't make sense." Hoseok said confidently. </p><p>Taehyung really felt panicked now, and was worried that Hoseok would notice soon.</p><p>"Well, I think if Jungkook was a murderer they would have some evidence by now to connect him to the crimes. Don'tyou think?" Taehyung said.<br/>
"He is a vampire, he is fast and smart. He wouldn't leave much evidence." Hoseok said confidently.<br/>
"If you found this proof what would you do?" Taehyung asked nervously.</p><p>"Well both of our dads are on the city council, they can handle something like this right? I mean call in FBI or whatever! I'm sure they would need a special prison to hold someone like that!" Hoseok said.<br/>
Hoseok drifted off into a tangent shuffling through papers, not noticing the change in his friend.<br/>
Taehyung really started to panic now, and it was not good. Where was Jungkook? He could feel the pain in his head and tried his best to breathe and stay calm.<br/>
Luckily Hoseok was looking at his research and ranting, or he would have seen the pain in Taehyung's face.</p><p>Taehyung gripped the chair tighter and held back the urge to scream in agony. It was getting to be too much, but Taehyung couldn't move. His head felt like it was burning.<br/>
A moment later he felt a hand grab him and pull him away.</p><p>Hoseok looked up and the chair where his friend had been sitting was empty.<br/>
"Tae? Taehyung where did you go?" He whispered loudly looking around him.</p><p>Taehyung was gone.<br/>
Jungkook pulled Taehyung outside and rushed him to the car. </p><p>"Tae? Taehyung breathe ok?" Jungkook said as Taehyung let out a scream of pain.<br/>
"I can't! Ahhh it hurts!" Taehyung groaned.<br/>
"Uh this had to happen at school?!" Jungkook groaned.<br/>
Jungkook did not like the idea of letting go of total control around so many people. But he had to in order to keep Taehyung from shifting. Jungkook took a deep breath and let go of the thing holding him back. He let go just enough for his eyes to turn. He turned to Taehyung and grabbed him by the shoulders making Taehyung look directly at him. Taehyung's eyes were closed because of the pain in his head being too much.</p><p>"Tae look at me! Look at me." Jungkook said calmly.<br/>
When Taehyung opened his eyes he tried to focus on Jungkook through the pain he felt. He met Jungkook's eyes and took several deep breaths.<br/>
"Focus on me ok? Breathe." Jungkook said softly.<br/>
Taehyung could feel the pain subside and slowly disappear.<br/>
When he looks toward Jungkook he can see something is not right.<br/>
He had turned away and looked like he was fighting himself.<br/>
"Jungkook? Are you ok?" Taehyung asked.<br/>
Jungkook took deep breaths and tried to focus again.<br/>
"Yeah, I just need a minute." Jungkook said.</p><p>Taehyung watched him fighting with himself, holding back the side of him that could easily take over. The side Jungkook didn't want to be, but had to be to help Taehyung. He felt guilty for needing Jungkook's help, for making him fight the side of him he hated. He knew Jungkook couldn't be the one who was hurting people. Maybe it was because they were connected, but he trusted him. There was still a little doubt in his mind, but only because he didn't know Jungkook well when he was not in control. Was it possible that he hurt someone? His thoughts began to take a life of their own until he glanced at Jungkook again. It was taking him longer to come back, and Taehyung couldn't figure out why.</p><p>"Jungkook what's happening?" Taehyung asked worried.<br/>
"It's hard this time to calm down. I need you to breathe and relax ok Tae? You are giving off too much I can't focus." Jungkook said gripping the steering wheel tighter.<br/>
Taehyung realized he was overwhelming Jungkook with his anxiety and fear.<br/>
"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Taehyung said apologetically.<br/>
He did his best to push all those negative thoughts away, and focus on Jungkook. He needed him. This time it was his turn to keep Jungkook from losing control. He reached out and took Jungkook by the shoulders like the other had done.</p><p>"Jungkook! Ok, everything is fine! I am fine, ok. I am fine!" Taehyung said calming himself and letting go of his negative emotions.<br/>
Jungkook looked back at him with his eyes still red and tried to focus on Taehyung's voice. </p><p>"Everything is ok! Just breathe, remember who you are." Taehyung said over and over.<br/>
'Remember who you are', Jungkook thought to himself. 'I am not a monster, I am not a killer. I am good.'</p><p>Jungkook closed his eyes and repeated those words softly out loud.<br/>
"Remember who I am. I am not a monster. I am not a killer. I am good." Jungkook whispered.<br/>
Hearing this hurt Taehyung. Did Jungkook really think he was a monster? This made Taehyung feel sadness and guilt. He watched Jungkook slowly come back and when he opened his eyes again they were golden brown once more.<br/>
Taehyung let out a sigh of relief and dropped his arms falling into his seat. Jungkook also laid back in his chair letting out a breathe of relief.</p><p>They were both quiet for a moment. </p><p>"That would have been bad!" Taehyung said suddenly.<br/>
This made Jungkook laugh, and Taehyung flinched at the unexpected sound.</p><p>"This is crazy!" Jungkook said.<br/>
"Yeah it is!" Taehyung said in agreement.</p><p>After another moment of quiet between them Jungkook turned his head to look at Taehyung.<br/>
"What happened?" Jungkook asked.<br/>
Taehyung wasn't sure if he should tell Just everything that Hoseok had said. The more he thought about it, the more he felt guilty for even listening to him. </p><p>"Tae it's ok. Just tell me!" Jungkook said calmly.</p><p>'Damn emotional bond!' Taehyung thought.<br/>
"He has been obsessing lately. Reading and researching whenever he wasn't in class. He seemed jumpy and reserved. I decided today to sneak up behind him and try and see what he was researching." Taehyung paused.<br/>
"What was it?" Jungkook asked.<br/>
"He was reading about vampires. When he caught me behind him, he told me everything. He said he saw you, what you are. He said he found articles of people being killed, and he thinks a vampire killed them. He thinks you killed them." Taehyung said.<br/>
Jungkook looked down at his hands, he could feel Taehyung's guilt.</p><p>"And you believed him?" Jungkook asked.<br/>
"It was a lot to take in. I mean hearing him say he saw you, I panicked. His dad is a member of the council too. He said he wants to tell them about you. I freaked out!"</p><p>Taehyung admitted.<br/>
Jungkook was still looking down at his hands when he began to explain.</p><p>"Tae. I never killed anyone. The one killing those people....he is the one who turned me. I was the only person he left alive." Jungkook admitted.<br/>
"What?" Taehyung asked.</p><p>"Namjoon and Yoongi hyung have been tracking the deaths as well. They knew it had to be a vampire. They tracked it here, and they found me." Jungkook said.<br/>
"They did?" Taehyung asked shyly.<br/>
He had no idea that Jungkook had almost been killed. </p><p>"Yes. For some reason the vampire didn't kill me. So I went through the transition. Namjoon hyung trained me, and I have never harmed anyone!" Jungkook replied.<br/>
Taehyung felt both guilt for not believing in Jungkook and relief to know that Jungkook was innocent.</p><p>"Do you know you have such hectic feelings?" Jungkook said teasing.</p><p>"Uh I know ok! It's a lot to take in!" Taehyung said embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>(Messages between Jungkook and Taehyung)</p><p>Jungkook: “ Tae?...stop ok?...stop feeling guilty ok?”<br/>
Taehyung: “Uh i hate this emotional bond stuff! How do you stay calm all the time? I feel Iike I run into stress inducing situations daily!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Well, it’s not easy, it takes practice. It doesn’t help being bonded to an emotional baby though!”<br/>
Taehyung: “HA HA...you are hilarious kook!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Seriously though Tae its fine, ok? A lot has happened in a short time. Our lives have been thrown together, but we are still pretty much strangers. It’s hard to trust someone you don’t know well. So lets change that ok? Tonight you can ask anything you want! I have nothing to hide!”<br/>
Taehyung: “That’s true we barely even talked before all this happened now we are emotionally attached at the hips. I guess I have been a little unsure about things. And you too, you can ask whatever you want!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Ok so are we cool? Can stop feeling so guilty?”<br/>
Taehyung: “Yes, sorry I’ll see you later?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Yess, see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>9.UNKNOWN</p><p>Taehyung was nervous about staying with Jungkook that night. That day he realized that he had never been to his house before. He didn’t really know much about what kind of person Jungkook was outside of school. Namjoon needed his car for the night, so he dropped off Jungkook and Taehyung at Jungkook’s apartment.<br/>
They pulled up to a cafe that was part of a two story building. Along the side of the building was stairs that led up to the apartment above the cafe.<br/>
“This is where I work, and my boss lets me rent out the apartment above it.” Jungkook told Taehyung when he sensed his confusion.<br/>
Taehyung nodded to show he understood and followed Jungkook inside. It was dark and honestly Taehyung was expecting it to be pretty dark and grungy.<br/>
When Jungkook turned the lights on he saw an apartment nicely decorated with white and tan minimalist furniture and a big tv with almost every gaming system out there. A large collection of movies and a karaoke mic next to the tv.<br/>
Taehyung let out a small laugh when he saw the place. This was not what he expected at all. It was normal and kind of cool actually!</p><p>“Make yourself comfortable! I am going to put the food away.” Jungkook said walking toward the kitchen.<br/>
Taehyung looked around the room more and saw a shelf full of book covering a large variety of subjects, and tons of different records and cds. What kind of guy was Jungkook? He also noticed several sketch books and a cup full of pencils and different art supplies. In another corner there was a desk with a computer and a mic and different music related gear.</p><p>What did Jungkook do with all of this stuff?</p><p>“Hey! Ok so what do you want to do first? Games, karaoke?” Jungkook said happily.<br/>
“Who are you?” Taehyung said jokingly.<br/>
“What do you mean?” Jungkook asked confused.<br/>
“You are so normal, not like emo at all.” Taehyung said.<br/>
“Uh, yeah. Why would I be emo?” Jungkook asked.<br/>
“Well you pretty much wear all black, and you are a loner that hardly ever smiles.” Taehyung replied teasing.<br/>
“So you just assumed I am emo or something ?” Jungkook asked sitting on the couch.<br/>
“Well, yeah!” Taehyung replied sitting too.</p><p>“Well I am not. I am actually pretty fun once you get to know me!” Jungkook said smiling.<br/>
This all was so surprising and it took a few moments for Taehyung to stop looking around and focus.<br/>
“So is there something you want to do?” Jungkook asked again.<br/>
“I have questions.” Taehyung said seriously.<br/>
“Ok you want to jump right in then. Ok what questions do you have?” Jungkook asked.<br/>
“How do you live here on your own? Aren’t you only 17?” Taehyung asked.<br/>
“That’s your question?” Jungkook asked shrugging. “Ok well, I have a foster dad. We kind of have a deal I stay out of trouble so that social services doesn’t come around. He gets the checks and I can pretty much do whatever I want. I met the owner here who is a really sweet lady and she said I could live here.” </p><p>“You’re a foster kid?” Taehyung asked kind of sad.<br/>
Jungkook smiled, he could sense Taehyung feeling sad.<br/>
“Yeah but it’s no big deal. There are a lot of kids out there in the foster system, most of them turn out fine.” Jungkook said proudly.<br/>
“How long?” Taehyung asked.<br/>
“How long have I been in foster care? Umm....since I was 3. My parents both died in car accident.” Jungkook answered.</p><p>This really made Taehyung sad, and he felt guilty that he was born into such a well off family.<br/>
“Tae, stop ok? Stop feeling so sad! It’s fine really! I have a lot of good things and I am happy with my life. Stop feeling so down!” Jungkook said calmly.<br/>
“Sorry, I just had no idea. I judged you before even knowing you.” Taehyung said dropping his head and pouting.<br/>
“Well you know! Is there anything else you want to know?” Jungkook asked.<br/>
“Yeah....when did you transition? Did it hurt a lot? How do you eat if you don’t feed on people? What happens if you don’t feed for a long time?” Taehyung said running out of breathe.<br/>
Jungkook laughed a little.<br/>
“Hmmm...ok I transitioned over summer break. It hurt a lot! The hyungs taught me to hunt animals to feed. If we don’t feed for a long time, it becomes more difficult to control the thirst for human blood It can be really dangerous so we try to stay well fed so that doesn’t happen.” Jungkook answered.<br/>
“Would you ever feed on a wolf?” Taehyung asked.</p><p>Jungkook thought this was a strange question and took a longer moment to think before answering.<br/>
“There aren’t any wolves around here. The only wolf I know of is you, and no I wouldn’t feed on you. I am not sure if vampires can even feed on shapeshifters anyway.” Jungkook said in joking tone.</p><p>Taehyung felt relieved.<br/>
“Anything else?” Jungkook asked looking at him.<br/>
“How do you guys like date? Can you date humans?” Asked Taehyung a little shyly.<br/>
“Um, I know my hyungs have dated before. Not recently, but they have in the past. They are like super old so it was probably ages ago I believe they were human but the relationships didn’t last long. I think they tried to avoid telling the people they were dating what they were, and you know how secrets hurt relationships. Since I have transitioned I have gone a couple of dates but nothing long term it’s pretty difficult to you know be close to a human in that way.” Jungkook said a little embarrassed.</p><p>“Because you are afraid of hurting them?” Taehyung asked.<br/>
“Yeah I guess you could say that. If they don’t know what we are it’s hard for them to understand why we can’t take things too far sometimes.” Jungkook said getting more shy.<br/>
“Sorry this is probably awkward to talk about.” Taehyung said hiding his face a little.<br/>
What he was really wondering, is if he would ever be able to be in a relationship now that he was a shapeshifter.<br/>
He wasn’t able to control the shift, what if he was with someone and he shifted and hurt them. Jungkook could sense Taehyung feeling worried and insecure.</p><p>“Tae, wolves and vampires are different. You won’t face the same challenges we do. Once you can control the shift you should be able to live a normal life I should think.” Jungkook said reassuring him.</p><p>Taehyung hoped that was true. </p><p>“Ok my turn!” Jungkook said sitting forward ready to interrogate Taehyung.<br/>
This made Taehyung a little nervous, but he cleared his throat and mimicked The others actions.<br/>
“Favorite food?” Jungkook asked.<br/>
“What?” Taehyung asked suprised. “You want to know my favorite food?”<br/>
“Yeah, well everything else I pretty much know already.” Jungkook said proudly.<br/>
“How?” Taehyung asked confused.<br/>
“Well no offense but you are like a storybook cliche Tae. Besides you being a shapeshifter, your life is pretty cut and dry. Also I can sense your emotions so I kind of know a lot that way too.” Jungkook said confidently.<br/>
“I am not a cliche!” Taehyung said pouting again.<br/>
“Let’s see....wealthy family, cold distant parents, straight A student, aiming to go to a prestigious college, popular, well known, arrogant, handsome, but a player.” Jungkook said crossing his arms and resting back on the couch.</p><p>Taehyung was surprised but also offended that he could be summed up that easily. This made him pout yet again, and he also crossed his arms and laid back.<br/>
“None of that is true!” He said objecting.<br/>
“Ok, which part?” Jungkook asked.<br/>
“I am not a player!” Taehyung replied.<br/>
“Ok, well I’ll take that one back then.” Jungkook said.</p><p>“Good! And I like hamburgers.” Taehyung said pouting and keeping his face turned away.<br/>
“Hm, really? I don’t really need to eat but I like banana milk. It’s pretty good!” Jungkook said smiling.<br/>
“Really? I guess it’s good.” Taehyung added, and they both went silent.<br/>
Jungkook could sense Taehyung was feeling awkward during this silence, so he decided it was time to try to entertain him.<br/>
“Do you like video games?” Jungkook asked.<br/>
“Of course, but it don’t have time to play often.” Taehyung admitted.<br/>
“Well let’s make this more interesting, loser has to drink 6 banana milks in 1 minute.” Jungkook said challenging Taehyung.<br/>
“Deal!” He replied.</p><p>They played several rounds, and not surprising Taehyung lost and was forced to drink 6 bottles of banana milk.<br/>
More surprising was he actually did it and kept it down. Jungkook decided it was probably best to let Taehyung take a break or they would both feel sick. He decided to pick a drama to watch, something exciting. They watched for a long time, and soon Taehyung had fallen asleep.<br/>
Jungkook looked over at him, and he was curled up like a baby hugging a pillow. He looked really cute and Jungkook went in the other room to bring back a blanket. Jungkook covered him and brushed a small strand of hair out of Taehyung’s face.</p><p>He didn’t want Taehyung to feel alone, so he decided to stay and finish the drama while Taehyung slept next to him. </p><p> </p><p>10. CONFESSION</p><p>The next morning Taehyung woke up and stretched out opening one of his eyes to peek around. That had been one of the best night he had slept in a long time. He slowly sat up and stretched his arms and he searched the room. It was really quiet.<br/>
“Jungkook?” He called out searching the apartment.<br/>
He was alone, Jungkook wasn’t there, where did he go? He felt a little anxious and unsure what to do. Should he leave?</p><p>He heard his phone go off and rushed over to see who it was, even though he really hoped it was one person.</p><p>(Message between Taehyung and Jungkook)</p><p>Jungkook: “Morning Tae! I guess you are up now because you are panicking. Sorry I am not there, I had to run down and work at the cafe for a bit. So stay calm, and make yourself at home. I’ll bring you up something to eat in a little bit ok?”<br/>
Taehyung: “Oh, uh morning...sorry I didn’t mean to freak, sorry! See you in a little bit.”</p><p>Taehyung let out a sigh of relief, he really was way too on edge lately. He had never had to be told to relax so much in his life. He sat back down on the couch and decided to practice the game he had lost the night before. Jungkook would be the one chugging banana milk! He played several rounds, failing miserably and letting out flustered groans. </p><p>Jungkook could hear Taehyung’s frustration as he reached the door to the apartment. He figured he was playing the game for a good 30 minutes because he had sensed frustration for about that long.<br/>
Imagine trying to smile and be friendly with customers when that feeling keeps hitting you.</p><p>He opened the door as Taehyung flopped down on the couch in defeat.<br/>
“Ahhhhh! This is impossible!” Taehyung yelled.<br/>
“Not going so well huh?” Jungkook asked smiling.<br/>
Taehyung rolled his head to face Jungkook pouting.<br/>
“This game is dumb!” Taehyung said whining.</p><p>Jungkook laughed.<br/>
“Here maybe if you eat this you’ll get better!” Jungkook said handing him a small plate with a cake on it. “And here is a hot chocolate!”<br/>
“Hot chocolate? How did you know?” Taehyung asked suspiciously.<br/>
“Well, I didn’t want you hyped up on caffeine. I figured hot chocolate was a safe bet. I don’t think I could handle caffeine hyped Tae today.” Jungkook said teasingly.<br/>
Taehyung scrunched his nose and turned away taking a sip from the cup.<br/>
“You are such a big baby in the morning!” Jungkook said sitting on the couch.<br/>
“I am not!” Taehyung protested.<br/>
“Your literally whining right now!” Jungkook said.</p><p>“No, I’m not.” Taehyung said in his normal voice. “Are you done with work?”<br/>
Jungkook sighed and ran his hand through his hair.<br/>
“Yeah, I had to open early and get everything ready for the day. There aren’t many customers early in the morning but I stick around until I need to get ready for school.” Jungkook said closing his eyes for a minute.</p><p>“I thought you don’t sleep, how come you look so tired.” Taehyung asked taking another sip from the cup.<br/>
“Tae I don’t think you realize the extent I suffer because of you.” Jungkook said annoyed.<br/>
“What did I do?” Taehyung asked surprised.<br/>
“You started freaking out as soon as you woke up, I was dealing with a customer and dealing with Tae freak outs at the same time. It’s not easy!” Jungkook said resting his head back.<br/>
Taehyung got silent and lowered his head resting his mouth on the cup, chewing at the top nervously.<br/>
“Like right now! You are nervous! Do you ever just relax?” Jungkook groaned.<br/>
Taehyung let out a nervous awkward laugh.<br/>
“Sorry.” Taehyung said sipping his drink and turning his blushed face away.</p><p>Jungkook sighed again.<br/>
“Ok Tae what is it? What has you so flustered all the time?” Jungkook said loudly sitting forward.</p><p>Jungkook could feel Taehyung getting nervous again and could hear his heart facing.<br/>
“Kim Taehyung if you do not spit it out, I’m not helping you any more!” Jungkook threatens.<br/>
“No, ok I’ll tell you!” Taehyung paused taking another sip of his drink. “It’s you! I don’t know why but I get shy and flustered around you ok?! Happy?”</p><p>Taehyung turned away his face getting warm and pink from embarrassment.</p><p>“Are you trying to say you like me Tae?” Jungkook asked playfully.<br/>
“Shut up!” Taehyung snapped at him.<br/>
“Aw that’s so cute, you have a crush on me!” Jungkook teased.<br/>
This makes Taehyung more flustered and he pouts again.<br/>
“Whatever! It’s not like you didn’t know, you can sense everything!” Taehyung said frustrated.<br/>
“True, but it’s better to hear it out loud right?” Jungkook asked glancing at Taehyung, who still wouldn’t turn and face him.<br/>
“I guess, whatever.” Taehyung replied.<br/>
“Would you want me to tell you if I like you too, or should I just let you figure it out?” Jungkook asked.</p><p>Taehyung peeked over his shoulder looking at Jungkook for a second.<br/>
“I would want to know.” Taehyung said turning back around.</p><p>“That’s good, because I do!” Jungkook said sweetly.<br/>
Taehyung froze.<br/>
“Y-you do?” Taehyung asked still too shy to turn.<br/>
“Yeah.” Jungkook says smirking.<br/>
“Are you sure it’s not because you know we are emotionally connected and you are just sensing my feelings or something?” Taehyung asked turning.<br/>
“I think it’s just because you are a big baby that needs protecting.” Jungkook said jokingly.</p><p>This made Taehyung pout again.<br/>
“I honestly have never seen someone pout as much as you do.” Jungkook said. “But it’s cute.” </p><p>Taehyung got shy again.<br/>
“There you go again.” Jungkook said rolling his eyes.<br/>
“Then stop saying things that makes me shy Jungkook god!” Taehyung said hitting Jungkook on the arm.<br/>
“Owww!!” Jungkook let out an exaggerated yell.</p><p>“I know that didn’t hurt, now who is being a big baby?” Taehyung teased.<br/>
“Ok I guess it’s safe to say we are both big babies. Now that you have told me how you feel, are you still feeling nervous?” Asked Jungkook.<br/>
“Not as much.” Taehyung said shyly.</p><p>“You can always tell me anything ok? Even if I can already sense it, it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t say it.” Jungkook said smiling.<br/>
“I’ll try to remember that!” Said Tae smiling back. “So can you please help me this game?” </p><p>Jungkook smiled and moved closer to Tae reaching for the controller and started showing Tae how he was supposed to play.<br/>
A few moments later Jungkook’s phone began to ring.<br/>
“Hi hyung what’s up?” Jungkook said into the phone. “Ok we will be ready, thanks hyung!”<br/>
Jungkook hung up and turned to Tae.<br/>
“That was Namjoon hyung, he said his dad just arrived.<br/>
He is going to bring him by soon to meet you.” Jungkook said smiling.</p><p>“I’m a little nervous!” Taehyung admitted.<br/>
“Don’t be, he is really a nice guy and he is going to be able to help you more than we could. He seems to know a lot about shapeshifters, and we need that kind of help right now.” Jungkook said reaching for Tae’s hand.</p><p>Tae took hold of it and held it tight blushing a little.<br/>
“Ok so let’s see if you listened to what I taught you! Show me what you got!” Jungkook said.</p><p>11. ANSWERS</p><p>Not long later there was a knock at the door, and Jungkook jumped up to answer it. In walked Namjoon hyung, Yoongi hyung, and an older man. Taehyung stood and bowed respectfully as they entered. The older man stepped forward and walked toward Taehyung.<br/>
“Are you Taehyung?” He asked smiling.<br/>
“Yes sir.” Taehyung answered.<br/>
“It’s nice to meet you, my son has told me a lot about you. My name is Seyon. It seems we have a lot to discuss.” He said motioning to Tae to sit with him on the couch.<br/>
“How have you been feeling lately?” He asked Tae.<br/>
“Anxious most days, but I’m trying to relax more.” Tae answered.<br/>
“That is understandable. Does your family know what’s been going on with you?” The older man asked.<br/>
“My brother found out, but he warned me not to tell my parents.” Taehyung replied.</p><p>“He is right. Your family has a dark past. We will have to deal with that more if the time comes. As long as right now they don’t know, you are safe.” Seyon said kindly.<br/>
He turned and looked at Jungkook now.<br/>
“Namjoon said that you imprinted on Jungkook, is that correct?” He asked Tae.<br/>
“Yes.” He answered shyly.</p><p>“I have to say it’s unusual. As far as I know wolves have always imprinted on others like them or humans. A wolf imprinting on a vampire is rare.” He said looking at Jungkook.</p><p>Jungkook walked over and sat near the others.</p><p>“Is it bad that he imprinted on me?” Jungkook asks concerned.</p><p>“Imprinting is a very strong and intense bond. When a wolf imprints on another wolf often times they share a deep enough connection where they can hear each other’s thoughts. It’s actually helps the connection to be stronger. However it can effect their emotions if the other is not careful .” He said.<br/>
Jungkook and Tae looked at each other nervously.<br/>
“Is something like this happening between you two?” He asked Jungkook.<br/>
“Something similar. I can’t hear his thoughts but I feel all of his emotions no matter where he is.” Jungkook replied.<br/>
“Does it effect you, when you sense what he is feeling?” Seyon asked.<br/>
“Yes, if he is extremely stressed it is hard to ignore.” Jungkook admitted.<br/>
“And Taehyung can you sense anything from Jungkook?” Seyon asked looking at Taehyung.<br/>
“I can’t sense his emotions but I sense him being near by. It seems to have a calming effect, and even if I am provoked sensing him either keeps me from shifting or slows it down.” Taehyung explains.<br/>
“Hmm...very unusual. Wolves usually gravitate more toward their own kind, so you imprinting on Jungkook is very unusual.” Seyon said.</p><p>“I was there when he went through his first shift, could that be why?” Jungkook asked.<br/>
“It’s possible but that has not been the case in the past. The person a wolf imprints on is special and they share an instant connection. That connection can’t be ignored and the wolf will be drawn to that person on instinct. Namjoon said that when you show Taehyung your eyes while he is in wolf form, he shifts back?” Seyon asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Jungkook answered.<br/>
“Again that is very unique. Something I have not witnessed before, clearly your bond is very different The only issue is if Taehyung’s emotions become to heightened or intense, that could become too difficult for Jungkook to handle. It could provoke him as well, which means he could lose control of himself. Jungkook is still a young vampire, so his control is still weak. You have to be very careful, Taehyung. When you are in a situation you have to think not only about yourself but of Jungkook too. You need to learn to keep you emotions balanced the best you can.” Seyon said </p><p>“I still need some work in that area.” Taehyung admitted.<br/>
“It’s takes discipline and training, but also empathy. The two of you are connected, you need to think as one as a team. You need to work together, train yourself to use this bond as a sheild.” Seyon continued.<br/>
Jungkook shook his head in agreement as he listened to Seyon’s words. Taehyung glanced at Jungkook and felt his heart sink. It was his fault that Jungkook had to deal with this. He was the one who imprinted on him and started this whole mess. Jungkook looked toward him and shook his head and smiled, telling him to not feel the way he was. Taehyung tried to listen to him and let the feeling go, but it still lingered.</p><p>“Are you sensing something now?” Seyon asked.<br/>
Jungkook nodded.<br/>
“Taehyung, look at Jungkook. When you are felling these emotions you aren’t always together so you can’t see what happens to him. It comes on suddenly causing his own emotions to be amplified. He has to put more effort mentally to keep himself stable. When you feel anxious or nervous it will have a negative effect on him. He will struggle to handle not only his own feelings but also all of yours as well. You said when you are together you feel calm, that means Jungkook is keeping you anchored. Focus on a moment maybe one you guys share, and keep it in mind. That will help you stabilize those emotions.” Seyon advised.</p><p>Taehyung understood.</p><p>“You both have many trials ahead, but if you train yourselves to work together your bond can become more than a shield. It can become a powerful tool as well.” Seyon said.</p><p>He shared some exercises that Taehyung could try to keep his breathing and heart rate steady and calm. He tried his best to share what he knew about shapeshifters and promised to return to explain more. Namjoon assured his father that they would train often to teach Taehyung and Jungkook to manage their gifts. After they finished talking, the others left leaving Taehyung and Jungkook alone.</p><p>Taehyung felt exhausted. Taking in all of that was a lot.<br/>
“Are you ok?” Jungkook asked concerned.<br/>
“Yeah, that was a lot to hear and try to understand. Even though Seyon shared a lot with me, it seems like there are even some things that are a mystery to him as well.” Taehyung replied.<br/>
“It was a lot, but nothing we can’t handle!” Jungkook said confidently sitting next to Taehyung.<br/>
“You have a lot of confidence in us, which is the opposite of me!” Taehyung admitted.<br/>
“ I think if you just tell me what your feeling, it will help you.” Jungkook said smiling.<br/>
“I wish he could have told me more about my family.” Taehyung said sighing.<br/>
“Maybe he didn’t want to overwhelm you. Like he said it’s going to be a difficult situation, something that can’t be solved in one afternoon.” Jungkook said calmly.<br/>
“Yeah. This whole thing is still so crazy! So much has happened in such a short time, it kind of feels like a dream or something.” Taehyung said.<br/>
“It has been a lot, A LOT.” Jungkook said sarcastically.</p><p>“You know, I don’t think I like you after all!” Taehyung mumbled.</p><p>(Messages between Seokjin and Taehyung)<br/>
Seokjin: “Tae where are you?”<br/>
Taehyung: “At a friend’s house, why?”<br/>
Seokjin: “Dad is looking for you.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Why didn’t he just call me?”<br/>
Seokjin: “I don’t know but he wants to see you. Oh, and mom is back too. I think something happened, so you better get home soon.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Ok I’ll leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung turned to Jungkook.<br/>
"I'm sorry, I have to go home. My mom is back and my dad is looking for me." Taehyung said standing to get his things.<br/>
"I can go with you." Jungkook offered.<br/>
"No I'll be fine! Just listen out for me ok?" Taehyung said smiling.<br/>
"I'm pretty sure I wont miss anything, you are pretty good at filling me in on what's going on." Jungkook said jokingly.<br/>
Taehyung grabbed the last of his stuff, and headed for the door.<br/>
Jungkook followed and held the door open as Taehyung left.<br/>
Taehyung stopped and turned.<br/>
"Thanks for letting me stay!" He said shyly.<br/>
"No problem, you can come back any time!" Jungkook said sweetly waving goodbye.<br/>
He watched as Taehyung turned the final corner and was out of sight.<br/>
As soon as he closed the door, he smiled.<br/>
Taehyung was happy, and Jungkook knew.</p><p> </p><p>12. REGRET</p><p>Taehyung walked up his driveway catching sight of the two luxury cars parked in front. That meant both of his parents really were there. He quietly entered the house looking around to see where everyone was.<br/>
“Taehyung, we are in here.” His mother yelled from the living room.</p><p>Taehyung entered the room to see his family all sitting waiting for him. He felt his ears turn red seeing all their eyes on him, watching.<br/>
“Uh, hi. What’s going on?” Taehyung asked sitting in an empty chair.<br/>
“First off, hello. I’m sorry I haven’t called much since I have been out of town. It’s been busy, but this was important so I had to come.” His mother said sitting poised just like a politician’s wife.</p><p>“Ok, so what happened?” Taehyung asked impatiently.<br/>
His mother lowered her eyes and glanced at her husband, he nodded to tell her to continue.<br/>
“It’s about your cousin Minho.” His mother began.<br/>
She lowered her eyes and cleared her throat.<br/>
“What is it? What happened to him?” Taehyung asked tensing up.<br/>
“He...is dead.” His mother choked out.<br/>
Taehyung’s heart broke at the words. He and his cousin had been so close since they were young, best friends. He felt tears fill his eyes as this feeling of wanting to scream welled up in his throat. He did his best to hold it back, so he could get the whole story from his mother.</p><p>Jungkook had been watching a show when the pain hit him. He let out a loud groan as the feelings hit him suddenly. He tried to breathe but the feelings were so intense that he dropped to the floor. Something was wrong, and it had to be really bad for him to feel this kind of pain. What happened? What happened to Taehyung?</p><p>He reached for his phone and dialed Taehyung’s number, no answer.</p><p>Taehyung turned to his mom feeling the anger take over.<br/>
“What happened to him?” He asked trying to hold back from yelling.<br/>
Again she glanced at Taehyung’s dad before answering.<br/>
“He dad a heart attack.” His mother said calmly.</p><p>The words hit Taehyung and he felt sick to his stomach. He looked to his brother who nodded just slightly enough for Taehyung to understand.<br/>
“His service will be this weekend, and I came back so we can all be there.” His mom added.</p><p>Taehyung stood loudly almost knocking the chair over.<br/>
“I have to go.” He said angrily and walked out slamming the front door behind him.<br/>
His mind was racing.<br/>
Was this real? His brother shook his head at him almost confirming the fact that Minho was killed for the same secret Taehyung was hiding.</p><p>The thought of Minho going through what he was made him so sad, but what was worse was the fact that Minho decided to take that pill.<br/>
He had decided to die than to live with what he was. His pace quickened the more these thought filled his mind.<br/>
He stopped suddenly when he felt his phone vibrate, reminding him of his messages. The screen showed a bunch of calls from Jungkook. Oh god, Jungkook! He must have been freaking out. Taehyung raised the phone to his ear listening to the sound of the call going through. Voicemail.<br/>
“Jungkook? Are you ok? I’m so sorry! Something happened! Minho....my cousin...he-he’s dead Jungkook he was a wolf, and-and now he is gone! He took the pill! God I can’t believe this is happening! Please call me back!” Taehyung hung up and started heading back to Jungkook’s house.</p><p>When he arrived the door was cracked.<br/>
He slowly pushed it open and peaked in. Everything was dark so he searched for the light switch along the wall of the door. His hand felt it and immediately switched it on. He froze when he saw the room he was standing in. It was wrecked. Taehyung felt panic sink in and he started checking all the rooms for Jungkook but he was gone. He didn’t know what else to do, so he figured calling Namjoon was the next best option.<br/>
“Hyung? I am at Jungkook’s house, it’s a mess and I can’t find him. I don’t know what happened but he is gone!” Taehyung said panicking.<br/>
The line was silent for a moment.<br/>
“Taehyung he is here. I have him.” Namjoon said.<br/>
“Oh thank god! Is he ok?” Taehyung asked.<br/>
“Not really. You better come and see for yourself.” Namjoon said hanging up.</p><p>Taehyung rushed out the door and tried to get to the hyung’s house as fast as he could. When he arrived he pounded on the door, until Yoongi opened it. He looked really upset, but held the door open for Taehyung. When Taehyung walks in he sees Jungkook sitting with his head down covered in blood.<br/>
Taehyung turns to look at his hyungs who both turn away. Jungkook lifts his head to meet Taehyung’s gaze and Taehyung felt his throat catch seeing the red eyes looking back at him.</p><p> </p><p>13. COME BACK</p><p>“What happened to him?” Taehyung asked kneeling down next to Jungkook.</p><p>Namjoon got closer and crossed his arms.<br/>
“I found him out front. He came here like this, and he hasn’t said anything since.” Namjoon said.<br/>
Taehyung looked up at Jungkook, who had his head down again.<br/>
“Jungkook? What happened? Are you ok?” Taehyung asked concerned.</p><p>He was worried about Jungkook but also the blood. Who’s blood was it? Did Jungkook hurt someone?<br/>
Where they still alive? Why were his eyes still red? Taehyung had a lot of questions.<br/>
Jungkook could sense Taehyung’s rising concern and fear. He stood and tried to leave.</p><p>“Wait kook, you can’t leave.” Yoongi said getting between Jungkook and the door.<br/>
“You are not in control right now. Someone else could get hurt. We need you to stay here.”</p><p>“My dad is on his way from the hotel kook. He can help you! Just stay calm a little longer until he gets here.” Namjoon said getting closer and resting his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder.<br/>
Jungkook flinched and moved his shoulder away, making Namjoon’s hand drop away.</p><p>“Let me go.” Jungkook said in a deep voice.</p><p>“You know I can’t do that kook.” Yoongi said again raising his hands to show Jungkook he wasn’t a threat.<br/>
This only made Jungkook more angry. He was tired of holding back. Tired of always staying in control. It only made things hard for him, he wasn’t free. It was easier just to let go and be what he was. He felt free.<br/>
“Jungkook?” Taehyung’s voice broke through Jungkook’s thoughts.<br/>
He closed his eyes trying to block him out.<br/>
“Jungkook? Please calm down ok? We aren’t going to hurt you. We just want you to relax. I know you don’t want to hurt anyone. This isn’t you. You are more than this! Just listen to my voice. Remember who you are.” Taehyung said softly and slowly walking toward Jungkook.</p><p>He was nervous. He had never seen Jungkook this out of control before, and he wasn’t sure if he could help him now. Taehyung’s shaking hand reached reached out a took hold of Jungkook’s arm. Jungkook tried to pull away, but Taehyung wouldn’t let him go. He walked around until he was standing in front of Jungkook.<br/>
He had an idea, but he wasn’t sure if it would work. He wondered if you showed Jungkook his blue eyes if maybe Jungkook would come back. It worked with him, and he thought maybe it would work on Jungkook as well. Taehyung took a deep breathe and tried to focus on the wolf part of him, but only a small part. Taehyung closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.<br/>
He tried to remember a moment that he shifted, the feelings that he had when it happened. The first memory that came to mind was the day he first shifted. </p><p>The day Jungkook was there, the day he helped him for the first time. Remembering that time, he felt the fear but also remembering Jungkook being there made the fear subside just enough. When he opened his eyes they were baby blue and he gave a soft growl under his breathe. The sound made Jungkook look up and he saw Taehyung looking back at him.<br/>
“Jungkook focus on my voice. Remember when you first helped me. Remember the day I was alone, and confused. Remember I was lost, and you found me. Do you remember?” Taehyung said calmly. “Close your eyes and remember.”<br/>
Jungkook shook his head trying to block Taehyung’s voice out, but he couldn’t. All the other sounds around him faded away and all he could hear was Taehyung’s voice. His eyes closing, the voice took him back to the day he saved Taehyung. The memories and the emotions from Taehyung were too strong to block out. </p><p>Jungkook saw the images from that day flash through his mind. Seeing Taehyung so scared, and having no one. Taehyung was remembering that day as well, and it almost brought him to tears thinking of what would have happened if Jungkook hadn’t been there.</p><p>Jungkook could feel all that Taehyung was feeling, and knew he couldn’t let the dark side of him take over. He knew Taehyung still needed him, and he promised to be there for him. Even if it was easy to just let go, he would hurt Taehyung. That was not something he wanted to do ever.<br/>
Taehyung leaned forward and rested his head against Jungkook’s and a tear fell from his eye. Jungkook took in a deep breathe and opened his eyes again, and revealed their golden brown color.</p><p>Taehyung opened his eyes ad saw his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He felt an overwhelming surge of happiness and he moved closer and hugged Jungkook. It took Jungkook by surprise but he didn’t hold back and he hugged him back. Yoongi  also let out a sigh of relief and stepped away from the door. He walked over to Namjoon and they watched two younger boys hugging and smiled a little.<br/>
“It’s kind of cute.” Yoongi admitted.<br/>
Namjoon nodded inn agreement and they turned and walked out of the room.<br/>
Once the two had stopped huggging, they sat together on the couch in Namjoon’s living room. There was silence at first, a little awkward. They had never hugged before, so that was new and different. Thinking about it now made Taehyung shy, and he had to turn his face away as a pink flush appeared. This made Jungkook laugh softly to himself. Taehyung was always getting so shy, but he wouldn’t tease him about it today.</p><p>Taehyung decided to break the silence.<br/>
“I’m really sorry Jungkook. This is my fault. My mom dropped this really sad news on me and I was overwhelmed. I had no idea this would happen to you because of me. I’m really sorry!” Taehyung said still not looking at Jungkook.<br/>
“It’s ok. You can’t stop yourself from feeling things. It was just a really intense rush of emotions that I hadn’t felt in a long time. It was a lot, and I was taken by surprise. But I was also super worried! I couldn’t focus on myself because I started panicking.” Jungkook said.</p><p>“And you are always saying I am too emotional.” Taehyung teased.<br/>
“Well I guess you are rubbing off on me.” Jungkook said smirking.</p><p>Taehyung smiled, but only for a short moment. There was still something he was worried about.<br/>
The blood all over Jungkook. Did he hurt someone? Jungkook felt Taehyung struggling to decide what to do.</p><p>“It’s ok Tae, you cann ask me.”Jungkook said glancing at him.<br/>
Taehyung looked back at him, eyebrows furrowed.<br/>
“I am sorry. I don’t want to have to ask you this, but we need to know.” Taehyung said apologetically. “Who’s blood is on you?”</p><p>Jungkook looked down at his clothes and hands. He hadn’t noticed just how much blood was on him. He took a moment to try and remember what he had done. He was acting on pure instinct which could make remembering hard. He tried his best too think back on what happened after he left his apartment. </p><p> </p><p>14. RECALL</p><p>After he had called Taehyung several times and not being able reach I’m. He left to find him, and remembered running. The emotions he was sensing from Taehyung made it hard to focus. All he could think about was reaching Taehyung that he couldn’t block out his other senses. He heard a noise and turned in the direction it came from. A kid had fallen off his bike while riding with a friend. His leg was cut and bleeding, and Jungkook could smell it. His senses were on fire and it made him stop and he felt his thirst grow. Taehyung’s emotions and distracted him from everything, and now that wall he had built to control himself had fallen before he even realized it.</p><p>He closed his eyes and tried to focus on finding Taehyung but his senses were in over drive. All he could think about was how thirsty he was. He began waking toward the kid who had fallen, and he helped him get up and checked his bike for any damage. He caught the sight of the injury on the boy from the corner of his eye.<br/>
He was holding back by a thread but soon the red tint filled his eyes and Jungkook knew he had to get out of there. He quickly turned and ran as fast as he could out of town.<br/>
When he was alone in the first that ran along the edge of town, he could hear everything. The noise was overwhelming him, and he covered his ears trying to block out the sounds.<br/>
He could hear cars, and people talking. It was all so loud and reminded him of when he first transitioned. He was losing control and that’s when he heard it.<br/>
A heart beat. Not far from him. The thumping sound got louder drowning out everything else. Jungkook followed the sound moving quietly so he could not be heard.</p><p>Soon he saw what was drawing him in, and with only a second of hesitation he attacked.</p><p>Taehyung was siting silently beside him waiting. Jungkook turned to him when he finally remembered and smiled.<br/>
“What?” Taehyung asked.<br/>
“I didn’t hurt anyone!” Jungkook said with relief.<br/>
“What? You didn’t? But the blood?” Taehyung said pointing.<br/>
“It’s not human! It’s was a deer!” Jungkook said proudly.</p><p>Taehyung let a giant sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>15. HOME</p><p>After a visit from Namjoon’s dad, Jungkook decided to go home and try and relax after all that had happened he needed to recenter himself. Taehyung offered to help him clean, and Jungkook accepted. When they arrived, Jungkook groaned seeing the destruction he had left. He was happy to see not much was broken, just thrown around.<br/>
They started cleaning, but Jungkook remembered that he hadn’t asked Taehyung what happened to him to make him so upset.</p><p>“So what did your mom tell you?” Jungkook asked picking up the edge of s small side table.<br/>
Taehyung walked past and placed some books on the shelf.<br/>
“Oh yeah. I left you a message, I guess you haven’t had the chance to hear it. She told me my cousin is dead. She said he had a heart attack.” Taehyung said picking up some books near his feet.<br/>
“How old was he?” Jungkook asked.<br/>
“20.” Taehyung said.<br/>
“Isn’t that too young to have a heart attack?” Jungkook asked turning to Taehyung.<br/>
“My brother looked at me and pretty much confirmed what I thought, Minho was like me, and he took the pill. The pill that makes it look like natural causes but its really murder.” Taehyung said angrily.</p><p>Jungkook paused.<br/>
“Your cousin was like you?” Jungkook asked watching Taehyung.<br/>
Yeah. I didn’t know, and he didn’t know about me.” He said slamming a book down. “My family is so full of secrets. If he had told me i could have helped him! I could have told him he wasn’t alone! We could have fought this together, but now he doesn’t have the chance. They made him choose! Choose to be killed by his own family, to be hunted or to take his own life. What kind of messed up family am I apart of?”<br/>
Jungkook watched Taehyung’s shoulders tense up and his jaw clenched, he could feel his anger and hate. He didn’t like seeing shy and cute Taehyung so hurt and upset. He didn’t think, and walked over wrapping his arms around Taehyung’s waist in a back hug.<br/>
Taehyung froze. A smile slowly creeped out oof the sides of his mouth and he rested his hands on Jungkook’s arms, laying his head back. He felt his heart flutter a little and his face agin turned a slight shade of pink. He felt so safe with Jungkook holding him,and he felt all the anger melt away. They stayed like this for a while not wanting to let go, but there was still a lot to clean up. When Jungkook let go, Taehyung just turned to him and pouted.<br/>
“We still have a lot to clean up, but once we are done we can cuddle and watch a movie ok?” Jungkook suggested.<br/>
This made Taehyung smile and Jungkook could feel  his happiness. They smiled at each other and got back to cleaning. Jungkook kept his word and they sat together on the couch and Jungkook moved closer and wrapped his arm around Taehyung. Taehyung leaned in and rested his head on Jungkook’s shoulder as they sat together watching a movie. </p><p>Before the movie even finished, Taehyung had fallen asleep. Jungkook tried to move to lay Taehyung down, but instead Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s waist and squeezed.<br/>
Jungkook didn’t have the heart to move him now, so he wrapped his arms around Taehyung and lightly kissed the top of his head. It had been a long day, but he was happy to stay in this position if it meant Taehyung would sleep peacefully. So that is what he did. He stayed there motionless watching the rest of the movie and several more until morning came. </p><p> </p><p>16. RUN AWAY<br/>
{uwu ahead}</p><p>Soft rays of light peeked through the windows falling onto Taehyung’s face. Jungkook squinted as the light caught his eyes, and turned away. He looked down and saw the way the light lite up Taehyung’s face and Jungkook knew he had never seen someone who looked as beautiful as him. </p><p>He reached over a brushed away the hair from Taehyung’s eyes, and smiled. He could have watched him sleep for hours, but a moment later Taehyung started moving and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and Jungkook and smiled, then he looked down and saw that his arms were wrapped around him and he felt panic.<br/>
He instantly let go and jumped back in his seat. This took Jungkook by surprise and he looked at Taehyung confused. Taehyung’s face turned beet red and he turned away in embarrassment.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jungkook asked.<br/>
“Uh nothing! I uh need to go to the bathroom.” Taehyung said before getting up and running out of the room.<br/>
Jungkook turned and watched him run away, not sure why he was so panicked. He slouched back in his seat utterly confused, and Taehyung’s emotions were unclear as well. He couldn’t sense one emotion, there were too many at once. Panic, fear, embarrassment, joy to name a few. When Taehyung was alone he groaned in embarrassment.<br/>
He fell asleep holding Jungkook like that? He didn’t mean to fall asleep, and forgot to warn Jungkook that he needs to hug something when he sleeps. Why did he do that? So embarrassing! He paced back and forth in the bathroom trying to figure out a way to get out of there as quick as possible.<br/>
There was no way he could face Jungkook after that. He decided that he would just come up with an excuse to leave and just not give Jungkook a chance to stop him. Perfect!</p><p>He took a deep breathe and slowly walked out looking around to see where Jungkook was. He saw him still sitting where he had left him. He took another breathe and rushed into the room talking a mile a minute and grabbing his stuff as quick as he could.<br/>
“So Jungkook thank you so much for everything but I really need to go so i will talk you later ok? Ok bye!”<br/>
He said quickly rushing out the front door, running down the stairs and up the street as fast as he could go.<br/>
Jungkook was left stunned for the second time that morning. Why was Taehyung always so skittish, he though to himself. Once Taehyung felt like he had run far enough to not be caught, he stopped running and tried to catch his breathe. But he jumped when he heard his phone chime, clenching his chest from almost being scared to death by the unexpected sound.<br/>
“Oh my god!” He yelled flinching.</p><p>He sighed and took his phone out and scared himself yet again seeing Jungkook’s name on his phone.<br/>
“Aye!” He yelped.<br/>
He unlocked the screen to read the message.</p><p> </p><p>(Messaging between Jungkook and Taehyung)</p><p>Jungkook: “Tae? Are you ok? What’s wrong?”<br/>
Taehyung: “uh..nothing...why do you up ask?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Well, you kind of freaked out when you woke up.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Uh sorry, I just remembered I needed to be somewhere right now.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Are you sure that’s the only reason? It wasn’t because you woke up hugging me?”<br/>
Taehyung: “No of course not!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Why do I get the feeling that you are lying to me?....Tae?....Spill what’s wrong?”<br/>
Taehyung: “I was embarrassed! I forgot to tell you I usually hug something when I fall asleep. And since I fell asleep on your shoulder I guess I ended up hugging you.”<br/>
Jungkook: “There was a pillow on the other side of you...”<br/>
Taehyung: “Oh really? My bad.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Tae?....It’s ok! You hugging me, I didn’t mind it. It was actually pretty cozy. So are you ok now?”<br/>
Taehyung: “No! It’s still embarrassing!”<br/>
Jungkook: “But I Just told you that it’s ok! Why are you still embarrassed? Why do you always get so shy and self-conscious? I already know how you feel, and you know how I feel about you. So why are you so worried?”<br/>
Taehyung: “IDK!!!! I’m sorry I really don’t know. I just feel so shy around you. I mean you know, you can sense it whenever we are together. Aren’t you used to it by now?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Yes, but I don’t want you to keep running away!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Well I am tired of blushing in front of you! I would rather be embarrassed and red faced alone thank you.”<br/>
Jungkook: “But I think its really cute when you blush! You don’t have to hide it!”<br/>
Taehyung: “It’s not cute!”<br/>
Jungkook: “It is really cute and its one of the many reasons why I love you! So please don’t keep running away!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Did you just say....that you love me?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Ummm....what?...i ...uuuhhhh...”<br/>
Taehyung: “ dgugkwauekjwfgafkid;afk.....you just said you love me!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Hahahahaha...Tae stop getting so excited! Ok, maybe yes I do. Will you calm down, sheesh all that giddiness is going to drive me crazy!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Oh my god! I can’t believe this! Jevon Jungkook just gushed an said he loves me!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Ok...goodbye..”<br/>
Taehyung: “No! Ok I’m sorry!....jungkook?....answer me!....Hey STUPID! I LOVE YOU TOO!!”<br/>
Jungkook: “ Y-you do?”<br/>
Taehyung: “Yeah, i do....”<br/>
Jungkook: “So can I pick you up tomorrow for school?”<br/>
Taehyung: “Yeah of course! You always do.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Yeah i know but it seems different now...”<br/>
Taehyung: “Yeah? Why is that? Because you looooooove me? :)”<br/>
Jungkook: “SHUT UP!”  </p><p>The journey home was full of gushy texts back and forth between the two and Taehyung smiling from ear to ear. His heart fluttered with each message Jungkook sent him, something Jungkook was sure to tease him about. Soon Taehyung was drawing closer home, and that happiness was replaced with another feeling, fear. He had run out without saying where he was going, and he had stayed out all night and not told his parents where he was.. He was scared to see what awaited him when he walked through his front door. Jungkook checked up on him, and tried to assure him that he was ok, but in truth he wasn’t. His phone vibrated once more before he opened the door. Jungkook said he loved him once more, and that was the motivation he needed to turn the door job and walk inside.</p><p> </p><p>17. TRUTH UNTOLD</p><p>Taehyung opened the door to his house with a huge smile on his face. His smile faded quickly when his mom came out of the living room to greet him.<br/>
“Hello son. Welcome home!” She said giving him an awkward hug, that he did not reciprocate. “Where have you been?”<br/>
“With a friend.” Taehyung said heading toward the stairs.<br/>
“Will you be home long enough to have dinner with your family?” She asked after him.<br/>
He didn’t answer her. He walked straight to his room and closed the door behind him. Just being in this house felt like he was trapped.<br/>
Everything about this place was so fake, and he was sick of it. There were several assignments he needed to catch up on, since he had been a little busy the last couple of days.<br/>
The pressure was on to get everything done, and he was definitely feeling stressed. He tried to remember what Seyon said, to think of a memory that made him feel calm. So when he felt especially stressed, he would close his eyes and think back to his favorite memory recently. He had a hard time picking just one, just being around Jungkook made his heart flutter.<br/>
He focused on that morning, waking up holding Jungkook and seeing him smiling down at him. This memory was one of the best and melted away an stress he felt. He waited for a moment almost counting down until Jungkook would message him to make sure he was ok. Like usual the sound of a message was heard. Taehyung smiled at how predictable Jungkook was, and how cute he was when he worried.</p><p>Tae arranged himself in his room to start working on homework when his phone goes off. He already knew it was Jungkook checking up on him.</p><p>(Messages between Jungkook and Tae)<br/>
Taehyung: “I’m fine kook!”<br/>
Jungkook: “You are? Ok good. I felt so many emotions i was confused. Your were all anxious, then angry, then something strange...warm and fuzzy...”<br/>
Taehyung: “Warm and fuzzy?”<br/>
Jungkook: “I don’t know how to describe it!”<br/>
Taehyung: “I was just thinking of good things to help me calm down, like I was taught!”<br/>
Jungkook: “What were you thinking about?”<br/>
Taehyung: “This morning....waking up hugging you...lol! Maybe we can watch movies and cuddle again soon so I have more good memories I can think about.”<br/>
Jungkook: “You are so cheesy...but absolutely yes we should do that!”<br/>
Taehyung: “So does that mean we have a date?”<br/>
Jungkook: “Yeah! But only if you only go on these kinds of ‘dates’ with just me.”<br/>
Taehyung: “I definitely only want to go on dates with you! Even stay at home cuddle dates!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Good then it’s settled. Boyfriend.... Now go do your school work!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Then stop distracting me!”</p><p>Taehyung got back to catching up but it was hard to focus now. A little later a knock came at his door. His brother came in a second later.<br/>
“Hey!” He said siting on the edge of Taehyung’s bed.<br/>
“Hey.” Taehyung said glancing up at him just for a second.<br/>
“I wanted to check on you after what mom told us.” He said concerned.<br/>
“Why?” Taehyung asked.<br/>
“Well, because you guys were really close and you are...you know...” Seokjin said trying to not actually say what Taehyung is.<br/>
“A wolf?” Taehyung said annoyed.<br/>
“Well, yeah.” Seokjin said.<br/>
Taehyung looked up at him and he could see his brother seemed uncomfortable and nervous. Why was he acting so weird?</p><p>“What’s wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?” Taehyung asked.<br/>
Seokjin looked up at his brother with concern written all over his face.<br/>
“What? What is it?” Taehyung asked.<br/>
Seokjin dropped his gaze to his hands.<br/>
“Mom asked me if I have been sensing any changes in you recently.” Seokjin said avoiding looking at his brother.</p><p>Taehyung stayed silence, but felt his. Stomach in knots.<br/>
“What did you tell her?” He asked.<br/>
“Nothing of course! I don’t want anything to happen to you Tae! I am telling you because I think they are starting to worry and get suspicious. You have changed and they are noticing, you need to be careful!” Seokjin said.<br/>
Taehyung looked down and sighed.<br/>
“I have done nothing to make them suspect me, and yet they still do. What do you think they will do?” Taehyung asked looking up at his brother.</p><p>Seokjin paused for a moment and swallowing.<br/>
“I heard there is a way they can test you” He replied.<br/>
“What is it?” Taehyung asked.<br/>
“They give you a shot of adrenaline. As a wolf, It sends your body into overdrive and causes you to shift!” Seokjin replied.</p><p>Taehyung felt his hands getting sweaty and his heart rate starts to rise.<br/>
“They would have to inject me with it though right? They wouldn’t be able to hide it in my food or water right?” Taehyung asked nervously.<br/>
“No it can’t be taken by mouth, it has to be done by injection. So it would not be an easy thing to do if you keep your guard up.” Seokjin said.<br/>
“I can’t believe this. Now i am going to be tested, and I don’t have any choice but to stay here and watch over my shoulder around my own family!” Taehyung said angrily. “This is crazy!”<br/>
Seokjin fell silent. He didn’t know what he could say that could help his brother now. He decided it was best to leave Taehyung alone to think about everything. Once Seokjin had left, Taehyung took out his phone and sent a message to Jungkook. Who else could he turn to?<br/>
He told Jungkook everything his brother had said. He felt afraid, afraid his own family would now take ay chance to prove what he had been hiding. Jungkook went into protective mode and made sure Taehyung knew he would always have a place to go, and he would be there to get him out as soon as he said the word.</p><p>That night Taehyung was feeling too anxious to sleep, so he decided to drink some tea to help calm him. He sat in his room drinking it, and it worked. A little too well, and before he could get one word out he saw darkness. Not long later he felt a surge go through his body and his heart started beating faster than it ever had before. He opened his eyes as the blood rushed through his veins and waking up every cell in his body with the adrenaline. When he looked around he saw his mother and father standing there waiting. Waiting to confirm if their son was a monster that needed to be put down. Taehyung let out a painful groan as the bones in his body cracked and broke to conform into his wolf self.</p><p>His eyes changed from dark brown to baby blue as he watched his parent’s faces turn from cold to disgust.</p><p>Soon all he saw was darkness. He could never see the world through the eyes of his wolf self. It was as if it was a creature of its own and not even part of him. Soon all he saw was darkness. He could never see the world through the eyes of his wolf self. It was as if it was a creature of its own and not even part of him. The last thing he sees as his human self is all that remains when he shifts back. Thankfully though, wolves have good memories and can always find their way home.<br/>
To Taehyung his home was Jungkook, and as soon as he had broken free from the ropes that had been tied around him he made his way home. Following his instincts he searched and found the one place he knew he was safe. He stood outside of Jungkook’s apartments letting out low growls searching for him.  Jungkook heard sounds coming from his window and when he walked over to see what it was, he saw a wolf standing there in the middle of the road. Pale white and baby blue eyes, and he rushed out the door to meet it.</p><p>“Taehyung?” He said softly.<br/>
He reached out his hand for the wolf to examine.<br/>
“Tae, it’s ok you are safe here.</p><p>Jungkook closed his eyes, took a deep breathe and opened them revealing their deep red color.</p><p> </p><p>18. THE END</p><p>When Taehyung had shifted back, Jungkook was waiting for him. He walked out and saw him sitting and watching the tv. He was smiling, and looked almost angelic. When he turned to look at Taehyung with his sweet smile, Taehyung could not help but blush and look away. He walked over and sat by Jungkook, and his arms wrapped around him. Jungkook smiled and did the same. Taehyung smiled and closed his eyes, taking in every moment of this peace. He felt safe here, and couldn’t think of anywhere he would rather be.<br/>
But soon his smile fell when he remembered what brought him here.</p><p>He sat up letting his hands fall from around Jungkook and he sat up with his head down, feeling the need to explain. Jungkook leaned forward trying to meet Taehyung’s line of sight.<br/>
“What is it? Why are you sad?” Jungkook asked.<br/>
“My parents know what I am now. They are going to be looking for me. When they do, that’s it my life is over.” Taehyung said feeling tears fill his eyes.<br/>
“Tae, I would never let anything happen to you! We are connected, if anything happens to you it happens to me. We are in this together just like we have been since the day you shifted. I found you then, and I will always find you.” Jungkook said reaching for Taehyung’s hand.</p><p>Taehyung looked down at their hands joined together, and he let out a tearful laugh. Jungkook ever the poet, he thought. He looked up at Jungkook and smiled. He knew that he wasn’t alone, but it also mean that the boy he loved was in trouble now too. No one knew what he was yet, but if they did he would be in danger as well. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have come here, I don’t know why I did.” Taehyung said standing.<br/>
“Taehyung your wolf side knew where to go, and brought you here because you feel safe here. I know you are scared but we can fight this together no matter what that means.” Jungkook replied standing and taking Taehyung’s hand into his own.</p><p>Taehyung looked up at him, tears in his eyes and leaned in kissing Jungkook for just a small moment. As they pulled away Taehyung heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. Jungkook heard it too, and pullled Taehyung behind him.<br/>
“Hide.” Jungkook whispered.</p><p>He walked over to the door once Taehyung was out of sight. He slowly opened the door, and let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Seyon, thank god it’s only you.” Jungkook said opening the door more.<br/>
The older vampire entered the apartment searching slightly for any sign of anyone else there.</p><p>“Are you alone Jungkook?” He asked.<br/>
“No Taehyung is here.” Jungkook said.<br/>
“He is? Is he ok?” Seyon asked.<br/>
“Yeah, he had rough day so he is staying here for a little while. Did you want to see him?” Jungkook asked.</p><p>“Just to see how he is doing.” Seyon said.<br/>
“Oh ok. May I ask why?” Jungkook asked confused.<br/>
“He has been through a lot, and anyone who has been through the test sometimes has some residual side effects. Is he in the other room?” Seyon asked walking to the back bedroom.</p><p>Jungkook stopped for a moment.<br/>
“How did you know Taehyung was tested?” Jungkook asked.<br/>
“Oh um Namjoon told me.” Seyon replied.<br/>
“I never called Namjoon, he doesn’t even know Taehyung is here.” Jungkook said suspiciously.</p><p>Seyon froze and let out a small chuckle. He rolled his eyes and turned to Jungkook with a smirk on his face.<br/>
“That’s true. You didn’t tell him. In fact the one who told me wasn’t my son.” Seyon said harshly.<br/>
“Then how did you find out Taehyung was here?” Jungkook asked defensively.<br/>
“Well,  see I have eyes on the inside. A certain brother. I have known more than I let on. You know for a time I thought leaving you alive was a mistake, but now you have brought me a wolf. So it looks like you’re worth my time after all.”<br/>
Seyon said smiling and inching toward Jungkook slowly.<br/>
His eyes slowly turning to their deep red shade.<br/>
Jungkook had to have heard him wrong.</p><p>“You-you left me alive?” Jungkook asked stuttering.<br/>
“That’s right Jungkook. Are the wheels in your head turning? Are all the pieces starting to fall into place?” Seyon asked still moving toward him.<br/>
Jungkook dropped his head trying to remember everything that had happened this past year.<br/>
“But why?” Jungkook asked.<br/>
“Why not? The truth is, when I bit you I didn’t plan on leaving you alive. However, I was interrupted by two young vampires tracking me. I guess I left too obvious a trail for them to track. I had to get away, so that meant I had to leave you alive. I came back to find you and finish you off, only to find my very own son mentoring you.” He paused and laughed. “How ironic right? I bit you and my son saves you. Anyway, I watched you for some time and realized how powerful you were. I decided with my help you could be a great asset.”</p><p>“And asset for what?” Jungkook asked angry.<br/>
“My deal with the Kims.” Replied Seyon.<br/>
“What deal?!” Jungkook said holding back his anger.<br/>
“Well, we have had the deal that if a wolf should appear in this town and would not terminate on their own...it was my job to terminate them instead.” Seyon said sitting in a near by chair.<br/>
“You have killed others?” Jungkook asked.<br/>
“Hundreds. The Kim family isn’t the only family with the gene.” Seyon said smiling.<br/>
“The bodies that have been found. They were wolves.” Jungkook stated sitting on the couch across from Seyon.<br/>
“Ding ding ding! Correct. They had been tested, and failed just like Taehyung So where is he?” Seyon said standing and searching again.</p><p>“You are not taking him!” Jungkook yelled after him.<br/>
Seyon let out a sigh.<br/>
“Jungkook do you know why I left you alive?” Seyon asked turning to him.<br/>
“No.” Jungkook replied.<br/>
“Well, think. I was hunting wolves. Why would I come after you unless...” Seyon said letting his voice trail off.</p><p>Jungkook thought for a moment.<br/>
“No that’s impossible.” He said nervously.<br/>
“Do you remember how you even got to the woods Jungkook? Do you remember most of what happened that day?” Seyon asked pushing Jungkook. “You were a wolf Jungkook. Your greedy foster dad drugged you, injected you and called me. You see I found out about you, about who your parents were. Your foster dad was more than willing to help me get rid of you. When I wasn’t able to kill you, and yet you survived the bite being what you are...I was curious.  What would a wolf vampire hybrid be like?” Seyon said pushing Jungkook harder this time causing him to trip over the leg of the couch.</p><p>“I figured you would be more powerful than any other vampire has been. You transitioned and indeed were stronger and your abilities more powerful, but your wolf side was suppressed. I wanted to train you to control your abilities and become an asset to me. Imagine my surprise to hear another wolf had emerged and that he had imprinted on you. I could not believe my luck. A hybrid that could sense other wolves would be a great help to me. So when Taehyung’s parents called me to have him eliminated I already knew where he would be.” Seyon said kicking Jungkook repeatedly.</p><p>Jungkook groaned but took every hit. He wanted to distract Seyon, to give Taehyung enough time to get away.<br/>
Jungkook had signaled for him to run, but Taehyung froze when he saw Jungkook on the floor taking kick after kick.</p><p>“Hey! You want me? I’m right here!” Taehyung yelled getting Seyon’s attention.<br/>
The older vampire stopped kicking Jungkook and walked toward Taehyung instead.<br/>
“Well, here you are! I have my instructions to eliminate you on behalf of the Kim family. So let’s get this over with, I have more pressing business.” Seyon said rushing toward Taehyung. </p><p>Taehyung and Seyon struggle and land punches on each other.</p><p>Taehyung could feel the anger building up, but he was not shifting. He tried his best to fight the vampire off, but inhuman form his strength was no match fro him. Soon he was in Seyon’s grip and struggling. From behind him, Jungkook lunge forward wrapping his arm around Seyon’s throat. </p><p>“Taehyung go!!!” He yelled.<br/>
“No I can’t leave you to fight him alone!” Taehyung yelled.<br/>
“Call the hyungs! Tell them to hurry!” Jungkook yelled.<br/>
Taehyung nodded his head running out the door with his phone in hand.<br/>
“Hyung, it’s Taehyung! You need to get here quick! It’s Seyon, he is attacking Jungkook!” Taehyung yelled into the phone breathless.</p><p>He turned to look at. The window when crashing sounds were heard. He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes but this time he didn’t focus on a good memory. He didn’t want to keep the wolf in, this time he wanted the wolf to wake up and fight. Maybe, just maybe this time he could control it. He thought of all the bad he had faced these last few weeks. The lies he was told the hiding, the betrayal, the pain, the heart ache, every bad moment.</p><p>He struggled for some time, but the louder the noise became the more anger he felt and it was enough to push him over the edge. The hyungs arrived seeing a white wolf rushing into his apartment and the sounds of crashing and things breaking coming from inside. When they arrived int he door way, Taehyung was growling at Seyon’s ho had Jungkook by the neck.</p><p>“Dad?” Namjoon asked suprised.<br/>
“Well, son...this is a little awkward.” Seyon said jokingly.<br/>
“What are you doing?” Namjoon asked moving closer.<br/>
“What I was hired to do.” Seyon answered looking down at Taehyung.</p><p>Namjoon followed his father’s line of sight to try to understand what he meant.<br/>
“You are after Taehyung?” Namjoon asked.<br/>
“I was hired to eliminate him, and I will be taking Jungkook as well.” Seyon said grunting trying to keep Jungkook his grip.<br/>
“What do you mean? What’s going on?” Namjoon asked confused.<br/>
“Your little friend here...I bit him and he is a hybrid. Wolf and vampire, which makes him a perfect asset for me to find other wolves. They will trust him, even search him out. That will make my job that much easier.” Seyon said smiling.<br/>
“Jungkook is a...a hybrid?” Namjoon asked looking at the youngest one. “That’s why Taehyung was able to imprint on you. He sensed the wolf inside you, that’s why you are able to keep him from shifting. Why you can make him shift back?”<br/>
“Now you are getting it. So don’t interfere son. This is my business.” Seyon said tightening his hold on Jungkook.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere with him, or Taehyung.” Namjoon said loooking up to his dad meeting his red eyes with his own.</p><p> </p><p>*some months later*</p><p>(Messages between Taehyung and Jungkook)<br/>
Jungkook: “Tae where are you, you are late?”<br/>
Taehyung: “I’m coming I forgot my tie!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Ok, well hurry the hyungs are here now and they want to take pictures with the graduates!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Uh, when did they get so corny?”<br/>
Jungkook: “LoL...I have no idea, they look like little mama birds fixing my tie and hair...please come rescue me!”<br/>
Taehyung: “HAHAHA...I’ll be right there! Man I am so glad high school is over finally!’<br/>
Jungkook: “Me too I can’t wait to get out of this place!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Have you found the new place the hyungs found?”<br/>
Jungkook: “It looks great! It’s this cool old house and has lots of surrounding forest fo you to run where no one will see you! You will love it!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Really? I can’t wait! I can’t believe it’s all over and we are free.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Yeah! I am so happy it’s all over too! No we can start over in a new place. Did you talk to your mom?”<br/>
Taehyung: “Yeah...I told her I won’t be coming back. I also told her to never contact me again.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Did you tell her about Seyon?”<br/>
Taehyung: “Yeah. She said they suspected that when they hadn’t heard back from him that he was probably dead. I think that was warning enough for them not to try to come after me again.”<br/>
Jungkook: “Good! If they tried again I kill each person who would dare hurt you ad send their hearts the them so they would know who they were dealing with.”<br/>
Taehyung: “Uh! No you wouldn’t, you are a big softy! You might break a lot of bones but you wouldn’t rip hearts out! You are too nice for that! Lol!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Trust me if I saw some one hurt you, there would be hearts coming out!”<br/>
Taehyung: “Oh god, stop being gross! My protector! &lt;3 Don’t worry! Everything is fine now. Seyon is dead, my parents are utterly freaked by you guys, and soon we will be out of this town for good! So let’s just enjoy today, cause tomorrow is the big moving day!!! Yay!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Ok! Your right! .....Hey! I love you!”<br/>
Taehyung: “LoL! I love you too! I’ll be there in 2 minutes!”<br/>
Jungkook: “Ok!”</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>